


TrustxFalls

by BigGlobbyTears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Committed Relationship, First Time, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Leorio and Kurapika are on a beautiful journey of discovery and communication okay, Light BDSM, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, sexy doctor office times???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGlobbyTears/pseuds/BigGlobbyTears
Summary: Quite a few years after canon, Leorio and Kurapika are happily and peacefully living with each other (yes they are both FINE and ALIVE). They both couldn't be happier with their relationship, but Leorio is starting to feel like he should tell Kurapika about what he REALLY wants in the bedroom...Light BDSM, office hook-up, and Kurapika goes onto the internet.As more chapters come out they will almost definitely just be soft parts of their life together





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN. I KNOW MY ONLY FICS BEFORE THIS HAVE BEEN LIGHT FRIENDSHIP FICS BUT I STARTED WATCHING HUNTERXHUNTER AND SOMETHING TOOK HOLD OF ME. I'M MULTI-FACETED.
> 
> This is only part one, but I will probably end up with.... three? chapters? But it might be longer tbh this is already way longer than what i was planning LMAO
> 
> AS A NOTE: I do wanna say that if you learned abt BDSM like 3 hours ago through internet research you should not immediately dive into bondage, especially without practicing or preparation. ALSO I realized I made a big mistake and forgot to have them establish a safeword! That's bad! if I write a more intense scene u best believe I'm making that a huge blaring part of it, consent through things like a safewords are v important! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope u enjoy~

The warm light of their incandescent bulb lit the apartment that Leorio and Kurapika shared. It was comfortably deep into the evening, and they had just finished a simple dinner together. They sat in their eclectic common room, the dullness of a Sunday night mixing with the mundane comfort of living with the one you love. Kurapika was finishing a video call with a client, and Leorio sat off the side, looking at a book he had given up reading for a while now. He couldn’t get a conversation he had last night out of his head. 

Since Kurapika mostly worked on the weekends, Leorio would use his Saturdays to spend time with other friends. Last night was with Melody, and as they both kept talking, they both kept drinking, and the conversation got more honest. Maybe it was the fact that she could literally read his emotions, but these conversations with Melody always felt like a blunt therapy session. Inevitably, they had landed on the topic of Leorio’s relationship with Kurapika.

“See, the thing is, Kurapika and I have been together for a while now, our five-year anniversary is next month. I’m so happy with how life has been going, don’t get me wrong! It’s just. Like, it took so long for him to be even comfortable with being with each other-which I’m fine with, I was totally okay when he said he wanted to take things slowly, physically. I just don’t really wanna rock the boat, you know?”

Melody, who was smaller than Leorio and had drunk just as much as him, took a bracing swig of her tankard. “Leorio, I need you to listen to me. If you have something you want to tell him about, you need to be HONEST. Having a relationship is like…… growing a garden. There’s needs to be care and nurturing, but also a dialogue.”

“But…. but I don’t talk to plants” Leorio hiccuped.

“That’s not the point. Being intimate with someone, trusting them, working in collaboration… it’s like  _ playing jazz.”  _

Leorio still had no idea what that meant. “What?”

Melody slapped him on the shoulder.

“It means COMMUNICATE! You can’t be in a relationship and have ME know more about what you want in the bedroom than your partner! Plus, Kurapika isn’t the best at picking up on nuances, so you need to spell it out for him. Pronto!”

 

...And so the night had continued. Leorio’s ears now turned red, slightly regretting that Melody knew so much about their private life, but hoped that Kurapika’s friendship with her didn’t outweigh his and that she wouldn’t out his rant of manic honesty last night. Well, even so, there  _ was _ a way around that…

Kurapika hung up on his call, took out his earphones, and closed his computer, sighing. Leorio knew things were quiet right now in the bodyguard business, and that for now Kurapika was just checking in on his clients. It was the minimum work he had to do for the healthy retainer fee that was helping pay for their new apartment. Kurapika walked over to the armchair where Leorio was and sat down on the armrest, legs fitting in between Leorio’s and leaning his head onto his chest. It felt warm and right, and Leorio’s hand automatically curled into Kurapika’s hair, running his hands through the loosely groomed locks. 

“Everything quiet on the eastern front?”

Kurapika’s voice came from a mumble into Leorio’s collarbone. 

“Yeah, everything seems fine. There’s apparently some big meeting of secret mafia powers happening soon, so I’ll have to leave for that.” Kurapika looked up at Leorio’s face.

“Don’t look so bummed, it’s not for a few weeks still.” He raised up a hand to lightly touch Leorio’s stubble. “I’ll be here for our anniversary.” 

It always struck him how much Kurapika’s soft brown eyes made him look like a woodland creature. Like some wise squirrel who knew the secrets of the forest or something. Instead of answering, Leorio kissed him. 

The kiss was comfortable and familiar, but there still was a tingle in Leorio’s lips each time they met with Kurapika’s. Kurapika leaned into the kiss, and the old chair groaned under the added weight of his body. They broke apart, giggling nervously at the noise, and resettled back, gently shifting in favor of their second-hand furniture. Leorio decided to broach the subject while his lips still tingled, before he completely lost his nerve. 

“Hey, Kurapika?”

“Mm?”

“Speaking of anniversary, I was thinking that it might be nice to maybe… maybe switch things up a bit. Like, with sex.” Leorio felt foolish saying it like that, but he always felt like such an asshole whenever he said  _ making love. _

Kurapika looked back at him. 

“Are you saying you want to try topping me? I remember that one time you said it wasn’t as good for you...”

“Oh, no, not like that, I am super happy with our current set-up, I just mean” Ah fuck, this made him even more nervous than he thought it would. “Like, during sex, there’s a lot of stuff you can… add. Things you can do, things you can… say.” 

“What kind of things?”

Leorio just decided to go for gold 

“I was just wondering if, maybe sometime you could try… being mean to me?” 

That sounded different from what he actually wanted, but it was the closest that he felt comfortable saying. He didn’t want to tell Kurapika about the many years in a med school dorm room, masturbating furiously and pulling his own hair, whispering to himself about how he was he deserved to be cummed on, about how he was a pig who wanted to get fucked, how he needed to be punished… and so on. He had always felt so gross and stupid whenever he mentally replayed the things he said, and so had never been able to tell anyone. How could he tell his boyfriend without embarrassing himself?

Kurapika seemed to ponder this, hand on chin.

“Well, I guess I always thought your briefcase makes you look a bit like a tool.”

“No, not like that. Not right now.” 

Leorio chewed on his words for a bit, and felt his strength fading away. “Forget I said anything, it’s stupid.” 

Kurapika turned around again to fully look at him. “No, please tell me! I want to make you happy, I really do. I know I’m not… I’m not the most experienced guy in the bedroom, and I wanna make up for what I lack in… sexiness.” Leorio almost snapped his neck to look back at Kurapika. “Are you kidding? You’re the sexiest guy in the whole world! You’re hot, passionate, and you’ve got the stamina of a fucking… I don’t know, a really strong guy!” Kurapika giggled at this.

“I’m glad you think so. I just mean that, you know, I haven’t been with anyone else before you. I don’t know as much about this as you, and so, I want you… to teach me.” Kurapika put his hand back on Leorio’s chest, but this time reaching in between the spaces between his button-up shirt and tangling his hand with Leorio’s chest hair. Awash with goosebumps, Leorio just  _ had  _ to kiss him some more.

 

The next morning, after Leorio showered and left for work, Kurapika set to doing the few dishes leftover from last night. He wanted to get his house chores out of the way so he could set to focusing on the much bigger, more abstract task he had ahead of him that day. Eventually he sat down at the dining table, pen and notebook in hand. At the top of the paper he wrote:

 

INSULTS TO SAY TO LEORIO




 

As he tapped his pen against his knee, he thought furiously. This was harder than he thought. Maybe he could say something about Leorio’s glasses looking stupid? Just in an attempt to write something down, he put “has an ugly butt”  _ No, that’s a lie, his butt is super cute.  _ He scribbled it out, back at square one. 

Maybe this was the wrong direction to take. Maybe the internet could help him. He pulled his laptop (which he mostly used for business) open, and started to type: “how to insult your partner during sex”

About five hours of Wikipedia articles, YouTube videos, and forum posts later, Leorio got a call on his phone in his office at the hospital.

“Hey sweetie, what’s up?”

“Are you busy right now?”

“Uh no, I’m actually on a break between meetings. Why, wanna chat?”

“Leorio, I went into the Internet.”

“Uhm”

“You were right, there’s so much more than I thought there was. I feel like there’s a whole world I didn’t know about.”

Leorio could feel himself getting red. He was happy for the frosted glass separating his office from the outside hallway. 

“Honey, I’m really glad your having your own sexual enlightenment right now, but maybe we can talk about this when I get home?”

“You have a private bathroom in your office, right?”

“Y-yes?”

“Great, I’m pulling up right now, I’ll be there as soon as I find a place to park.” 

_ Click. _

Leorio held the dead phone in his ear, completely stunned. Here? Now? What did Kurapika exactly plan on doing?! Leorio didn’t know whether to feel scared or horny, and was currently feeling a unique cocktail of both. He reached back over to the phone receiver and called the front desk.

“Yes Mr. Paladiknight?”

“Hey, Jen, could you do me a favor and just redirect all calls for me to my voicemail?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” 

_ Click _ .

He set down the phone, and realized his palms were sweaty. Why was he so nervous? It could be that Kurapika just wanted to come and talk… even if they did fool around a bit, it’s not like it was anything to be nervous of, no one was going to catch them, plus, they were two adults in a committed relationship. Leorio realized that the thing making his palms sweat, and the thing that made him want to pace around his own office, was the strong tone in Kurapika’s voice. It was a voice that he always had found sexy, but had usually heard while they were out on business, in more serious situations. It was something he had always had to tamp down, telling himself to focus on the now, and it was the same voice that would leak into his raunchier thoughts. Now, Kurapika was on his way, and he was gonna talk more like that, and Leorio almost chided himself for the semi building up in his pants. 

By the time his door opened, Leorio knew that if it was anyone OTHER than Kurapika, he wouldn’t be able to stand up to greet them. Luckily, it was his boyfriend, neatly dressed in his outfit from home, some loose jeans and a button up. He closed the door behind him, locking it. 

Leorio never knew the click of a button could sound so hot. 

 

Kurapika walked over to him, and as soon as Leorio had opened his mouth to weakly say hello, he covered it with a ravenous kiss. Leorio felt a bolt of energy so strong he could have shot up into the air. His face was now red hot, along with his hands and his… he felt one last glimmer of common sense before he gave over to whatever Kurapika had planned.

“Mmmmmfgh, the window-“

Kurapika understood what he meant, and pulled away, lightly panting for air. There was a few seconds before Kurapika completely moved his head away where Leorio could still feel his hot breaths on his face, and even that seemed to turn the invisible knob powering the fire in his stomach up even higher. Kurapika, still not saying anything, looked around and spotted the bathroom door in Leorio’s office ajar. Softly sliding his hand to the front of Leorio’s shirt, he grabbed hold of his tie, and led him across the office. 

_ Like a dog  _ Leorio thought, almost giddily. He couldn’t resist dragging a bit, feeling the collar slightly tighten around his throat… God he was into this.

Once they got into the bathroom, Kurapika locked the door behind them once again, and motioned for Leorio to sit down on the closed toilet. 

“Sit.”

As Kurapika stood in front of him, hands nervously clenched on his knees, Leorio realized one huge oversight on his part.

“Um, Kurapika… since I didn’t know this was happening I haven’t uh, I haven’t really prepared, down there, you know. Like, I showered this morning but…” He felt ashamed, but what was he supposed to do, bring a douche kit to the office? It’s not like he was expecting this.

Kurapika seemed unperturbed by the news.

“Don’t worry that’s not… that’s not on the agenda for today.” Leorio could hear him working to keep up the firm voice he had called with on the phone, and he could hear, for just a second, how hard Kurapika was working to keep this up. He was struck by such a strong affection for his boyfriend, and made a mental note that he was going to cook him his favorite foods for dinner for the rest of the week. Until then, he was gonna show how much he appreciated what Kurapika was doing in other ways.

Kurapika moved Leorio’s hands to the side. “Don’t touch yourself while I’m doing this. Keep your hands here.”

“Heh, too bad we don’t have anything to tie me up in here…” 

Kurapika seemed to remember something, and, using nen, conjured a pair of silk ropes from thin air.

“Oh.”

Carefully, not too tight, he tied each rope around Leorio’s wrist, and then fastened them to the towel rack and faucet. 

“Don’t pull too much on these, or else you’ll have to explain the repairs to your orderlies.” Kurapika warned. Leorio barely heard him, because somehow, with his arms stretched out and the light pressure on his wrists, he had become a lot more aware of the breaths going in and out of his lungs. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.”

Kurapika gathered up Leorio’s tie and stuffed it in his mouth. The slightly discounted satin pushed against the insides of his cheeks and forced his tongue back to protect his uvula, and he started drooling into it almost immediately. After stuffing as much of the tie as he could into Leorio’s mouth, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

“There. Now you can moan as much as you like.”

Leorio thought of how he looked, arms splayed out, mouth open and gagged, and an obvious bump turning his slacks into a circus tent. He looked up at Kurapika, who was looking at him with eyes that looked… hungry. He flushed even more, and a bit of his drool even dribbled down his lips. He was sure that if Kurapika kept just looking at him like that, he could come just on that alone. 

Kurapika started to move away Leorio’s suit jacket and unbutton the collared shirt underneath. When he got to his undershirt, which was already starting to get damp from sweat, he pushed it up, slowly, deliberately, moving his hands underneath, letting it bunch up under his neck. Kurapika sat on Leorio’s lap, purposefully putting all of his weight on Leorio’s erection. Leorio couldn’t help giving out a muffled moan, eyes uncontrollably squinting as he felt his throbbing crotch get pressed down. He could feel his heartbeat in his dick, and he hoped Kurapika could feel it too. 

Kurapika leaned forward and started petting the hair on Leorio’s chest, lightly tracing circles going in, closer, closer, and closer to his nipples. The softness of the pads of his fingers felt unbelievably good, especially since he could do nothing to stop him, and Leorio wished for just a moment that he wasn’t gagged so that he could tell Kurapika that it was okay to pinch him, to pull, to bite. Then he felt a tongue replacing the soft fingers and he was thankful for the tie again, feeling it vibrate with his low groans of pleasure. Kurapika kept sucking on one of his nipples, then moved to the next, and the wet spit he had left on him felt cold and sensitive in the open air. As his second nipple was getting sucked, he could faintly hear the clinking of his belt being undone. 

Feeling a hand start to unzip his pants made him forget completely about the shallow pleasure on his chest. He wanted to be touched, and he wanted it now. Kurapika seemed to have a similar thought, because he moved his body to let Leorio’s pants slide down to his knees. At this point Leorio’s erection was so strong his boxers were rendered basically useless, with the tip poking out above the loose elastic. They barely had to be pulled down before his dick sprung up. He had a pretty impressive length, even if the size didn’t serve him much (he could count the number of times he had topped someone on one hand.) He wanted Kurapika to touch him, pump him, make him come so badly he couldn’t see.

Kurapika then unzipped his own pants, taking out his own hard dick and holding it near Leorio’s. 

“Do you want me to touch it?”

Leorio nodded so vigorously that his glasses slipped down his nose. 

“You want me to touch it because you're filthy. You’re a filthy slut who loves- loves to be fucked.” 

Leorio now could feel drool dripping down his neck and he kept nodding, feeling precum moisten the head of his cock and praying for release. He wanted Kurapika to keep talking, keep doing whatever he was doing, and to call him worse things, call him the nastiest things possible.

“Okay then, bastard. If you love being dirty and uh, filthy, let’s see how good you are at taking it.”

Kurapika rested his own dick onto Leorio’s, and started pumping himself, hard. It felt so cruel, so tantalizing, Kurapika bringing himself to climax and Leorio being left out. He craned his neck to look at both of their crotches, but it was hard to not let it roll back and to close his eyes. Then Kurapika pressed both of their dicks together, finally moving his hand up and down Leorio’s length. It took one, two, three, four strokes and Leorio was on the verge of coming. He groaned loudly to try to tell Kurapika this, and he must have understood, because he angled Leorio’s dick upward and kept pumping with more vigor. Leorio came, wrists straining against his bonds, groaning into the his tie now soaked with his own slobber, feeling his own cum splatter against his naked stomach. He felt like  a marionette having his strings cut, and all of his muscles seemed to fail. It was one of the strongest orgasms he could remember having, his balls spasming as the head of his dick twitched, even after his cum had stopped coming out.

As he started to deflate, he realized that Kurapika had gone back to focusing on his own. He was no longer straddling him, but rather standing above, pumping furiously to get himself to cum. It didn’t take long, and after a sharp gasp Leorio watched as more pale liquid dribbled onto his chest, a few drops even running down and mixing with his own. He expected Kurapika to wipe it up, but instead he just reached up, and started to pull his undershirt back down, covering the mess they had made like sweeping dirt under a rug. Kurapika’s face was flushed and he was panting, and after coming he seemed to be having a harder time keeping up this new character. He starting buttoning up Leorio’s shirt and whispered “I want you to still smell like me when you come home.”

Leorio was sure that, if he hadn’t just emptied himself completely, just Kurapika saying that would have made him hard again. Actually, give him a few minutes and he was sure it would. 

After buttoning up Leorio’s shirt he untied his wrists and took the crumpled tie out from his mouth. He knelt next to Leorio, softly touching the red marks the ropes that left and finally, looking a bit embarrassed of what had just happened. The show was over, this was back to his caring boyfriend Kurapika. 

They were both still breathing deeply, and Leorio carefully started to stretch. He hadn’t noticed that his knees had fallen asleep, and he focused on moving his toes around his shoes, wincing softly as he extended each leg.

Kurapika pressed himself against the wall to give Leorio room, hands clasped behind him and looking down, away from Leorio’s face. He really didn’t know what to say.

“So….”

“Uh-huh…”

Kurapika looked up, eyes a little wider and rounder than usual, and cheeks a different pink than before 

“Was that- I mean, was that okay?”

Leorio blinked, finally feeling his stupor start to fade away. He haltingly stood up, and just this put him standing in front of Kurapika. He then wrapped his long arms around Kurapika and gave him a long, soft hug.

“That was perfect. Thank you.”

Kurapika stiffened for a moment, then let himself get enveloped by the hug, returning it. 

“Thanks… I just thought it would be something you liked.”

“I really, really did.” Leorio mumbles into Kurapika’s hair.

They stood there, leaning against each other, for a few moments more. Then, Leorio heard his voicemail beep and Jen’s muffled voice came through the machine. 

“Dr. Paladiknight, your 2 o’clock appointment is here.”

Leorio jolted, suddenly brought back to reality “Oh, fuck!” He quickly turned on the faucet and threw some water in his face, then started out of the tiny bathroom. He waved a hand at Kurapika, who hadn’t moved, suddenly mortified.

“Just! Just hold on here, I’ll figure this out!” And he went out the door, closing it behind him.

Kurapika could here, muffled, the sound of Leorio’s office door opening, and his painfully forced cheerful greeting. 

“Dr. Smythe! Great to see you, thanks for coming in!” The voice grumbled something in response, and Leorio responded “I was actually wondering if you would like to see the new facility? Here, I’ll give you the VIP tour, I insist!” Kurapika thought he could hear the grumbly voice saying “Dr. Paladiknight, why is your tie so… wet?”

“Oh, HAHA, I just, spilled coffee on it, that’s all! Here, I’ll take it off, uhm-” and the voices faded into the hallway.

Kurapika hoped that if Jen noticed him sneaking out of Leorio’s office thirty seconds after the doctors had left that she didn’t think too hard about it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wanted: A comprehensive grammatical style guide on when to use "cum" and when to use "come". I ended up just switching cause i couldn't decide, but someone out there, pls, I'm begging.......
> 
>  
> 
> Also coming up next! flashbacks, trauma, more creative ways for me to try to say "penis" without seeming like a weirdo! (looking at you, ppl who call dicks a character's "Manhood". like, please, stop)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the drive home, Kurapika muses over his first time with Leorio, and the long road that led him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electric boogaloo, part 2!   
> I can’t resist a good, tender, and trauma-adjacent sex scene my dudes. Happy Sunday.
> 
> CW: A lot of mentioning of trauma, especially how it can affect sexual drive and intimacy issues.

On the drive back home, Kurapika was still feeling the weight of the wild fling. Not only was this unlike him, it was absolutely uncharted waters. He had barely even kissed Leorio at work, let alone… His mind started to replay what had happened, and it felt like something that had happened in someone else’s life. His mind started popping up with all the ways it could have gone wrong, he could have gotten them caught, or hurt Leorio, what the HELL was he thinking?! 

He stopped at a stoplight, and took a deep breath, stepping back.

… Leorio told him he liked it. And it was what he wanted. Did Kurapika like it? His knuckles whitened on the wheel, and he pressed the gas pedal perhaps a tad too strongly as the light turned green. Yes. Yes he had definitely liked it. He didn’t know if he would do it again, but he wasn’t at all upset that it had happened. 

As if in a haze he walked up the their apartment, and barely took off his shoes before he wheeled into their bedroom and flopped onto their bed without turning on the lights. He wanted to take a nap cause he was just so  _ tired _ . He thought, shrewdly, that this is why they usually have sex right before bed. They had done it in the daytime before (there was one luxurious cruise vacation,a few months after they had started having sex, where they seemed to be testing just how many times they could fit a quickie in throughout the otherwise lazy days) but this was a lot more than those hedonistic flings had ever been. He couldn’t help himself giving a small smile into the blanket thinking of Leorio trying to go throughout his day, filing paperwork and meeting with nurses, and trying not to get distracted by what was under his shirt. He hoped he wouldn’t wash it off…

Kurapika reached up his arms and placed them around his eyes, once again reeling at how much he had gotten into this. Hell, he hadn’t even thought about sex until he started thinking about Leorio romantically, which was even a still a solid year after they had met. There had been no other person for him before that. He sighed deeply. Whenever this topic came up for himself, he couldn’t help splitting up his life into one big “Before” and one hard, tangled “After.” 

This was a train of thought he was familiar with, but as he pressed his arm into his lids, pushing the cool darkness down so that not a speck of light entered, he started to think of something else he may have lost. In some universe, some world, there existed a Kurapika that he didn’t know. This was someone that knew what he wanted, and could confidently tell his boyfriend everything he liked. He was experienced, and well-versed in the gentle and passionate ways that he had never been able to learn. This Kurapika wouldn’t feel like a rattling can full of first times, so far behind where he could have been. 

He felt too old for his age for so much of his life, but right now he felt very, very young. A surge of emotion seemed to come up to meet that thought. He caught his breath on the lump in his throat, and loosened the push of his arm over his eyes. The black turned to a rich grey, and he scolded himself.  _ Stop that. You know by now that this isn’t a good way to think.  _

He took a few more deep breaths, trying to move away from the dark pit he had been dangling himself over. He thought about Leorio, about how much he cared for him. He thought about the large, warm hands holding him. The soft voice that shushed him, telling him that it was okay, it was alright, it didn’t have to be tonight, he was happy just to be together. 

Kurapika had wanted their first time to be a lot sooner than it was, and he kept pushing at the cast iron boundaries his brain had built around him. He would beat his fist on them, mentally screaming to take off your shirt, just take off your shirt, just look at Leorio and think about how much you want to love him.

Leorio could always tell. He would take Kurapika’s clammy hand in his, tell him it’s okay, and would hold him until they fell asleep. 

The next morning it would always be the same, soft waking, gentle coos and sweet talk, then Leorio would tell him, again, that he wants him to be honest. He would say some things about how Kurapika needed to value himself, and to not hold himself to such high expectations. Kurapika sometimes would try to protest, but the reasons that sounded so powerful when he yelled them inside his head always deflated when he would whisper them shamefully into the pillow, not able to meet his boyfriends eyes. 

It’s a losing battle to try to convince someone who loves you that you’re broken.

Leorio finally partly relented, and realized that they needed something else, cause what was going on wasn’t working.  _ Like, a training regiment.  _ There had been a mischievous gleam in his eye when he said that, letting himself be a little playful.

The small steps they did, those Kurapika could handle. One night they would keep on their pajamas, and Kurapika felt Leorio for the first time through the soft flannel. The first time they were completely naked with each other they turned off all the lights and laid across from each other, eyes hungrily taking in the soft silhouettes their bodies make in the dark. One night Kurapika sat, bundled in blankets, as Leorio laid next to him, bringing himself to climax, watching every part and trying not to think to hard, to just look at Leorio.

The first time Leorio made Kurapika come, it was by softly sticking his hand under the loose elastic of his sweatpants. His hand felt so large and abstract down there, turning light caresses into firm pumps. His other hand was holding Kurapika’s shoulders, cradling him, and he was kissing his mouth deeply. Kurapika kept his eyes closed, and tried to forget that he had a brain, becoming just a body, just a collection of nerve endings and love for the one holding him. It was a while before he could completely relax and give over, but Leorio stayed with him the whole time, never not breathing with him, rocking him like an ocean. 

When Kurapika decided he was finally ready for the full monty, he told Leorio over dinner. “I wanna try. I wanna go for it.” Leorio blushed, like he always did at Kurapika’s blunt and unromantic ways of talking about their coupling. He tried not to show how excited he was, calmly continuing to eat his green beans, but Kurapika noticed he was whistling as he cleared the table. Even then, it took a few tries, spread over a few nights. These were some of the most difficult moments for Kurapika, where it felt hard not to hate himself, not to feel useless. The only thing keeping himself from imploding was knowing how much Leorio cared for him regardless, how every time he would he would rub Kurapika’s arm compassionately, put his boxers back on, then cheerfully ask if Kurapika wanted to watch another episode of the show they had been working through together. 

He wasn’t sure if it counted as a “breakthrough,” but Kurapika definitely had an “a-ha” moment while he was work, strangely enough. It had been a new client, a rich young businesswoman who always had her well-styled girlfriend hanging off her arm each time they went out at night, exhibiting their affection as publicly as possible. This didn’t bother Kurapika, they were mostly accompanying the women to nightclubs and bars where this seemed par for the course, but he overheard one of their friends teasing them about it. His client answered ”She’s the hottest girl in any room, and me to her, why wouldn’t we want to be showing that off?”

This amused Kurapika, then he thought about it a bit more. He thought about Leorio, his tall, handsome, stubbly man he had at home waiting for him. He thought about his hands his lips, his body… and he couldn’t stop thinking about how hot his boyfriend was. He wanted to see him, to touch him, to grab his hips and get him ready and- he almost had to shake himself, mortified as to where his mind was going in this dark nightclub that hopefully covered up the deep blush building under his collar. 

The job went on for another day and a half, and Kurapika just couldn’t get Leorio of of his head. It was like he finally realized that he had a hot boyfriend that he really, REALLY wanted to fuck. Suddenly his nerves were replaced by lust, and he carried it like a small torch with him, going so far as to powerwalk through the train station to where Leorio was picking him up. He greeted him with a deep kiss, a kiss that he had to arch his back upwards for and pull on the nape of Leorio’s neck to communicate how he felt. The entire drive back Leorio had to keep nervously scolding Kurapika to stop playing with his hair, to watch his hand as it moved up his thigh, he wasn’t about to be distracted at the wheel. 

The second Leorio’s key turned in the lock, Kurapika pounced, pushing him into their apartment (it was different from their current one, and nowhere near as nice) and slamming the door behind them, his mouth already hungrily connecting Leorio’s. They stumbled, not bothering to look, down their too-long hallway, Leorio practically carrying Kurapika, accidentally yet obliviously knocking over a few shoddily hung frames. Once they got to the bed they were both racing to kick off shoes, unbutton shirts, and unbuckle belts. it was only when they both had nothing on that Leorio kissed him again, long, slow, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth, and making Kurapika’s entire body feel like it was rippling. 

Kurapika came up and switched places with Leorio, getting on his knees above him to look at the person he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind. He lowered to kiss him again, this time on his neck, and he could feel both of their erections bumping against eachother, and he was tantalizingly caught between savoring Leorio and tasting so many parts of him and just getting into him. He realized that he was going to have so many chances later on to take his time, that for now he wanted to ride this momentum, to not give himself a chance to second guess. He reached across to their nightstand, and grabbed the lube. He wondered if they should also look for a condom, but then remembered that both of their jobs let them do cohesive regular screenings, and plus, it wasn’t like they had any partners other than eachother. He looked at Leorio. “Do you need to uh, do anything, or can I go ahead?” Leorio was panting, trying not to giggle from excitement and keeping a cool head. He looked sheepish at this question “No I…. I had a feeling that something might happen, so I’m all set.” Kurapika nodded mutely, lips pressed to try to keep his own giddy smile from breaking across his face. He remembered advice Leorio had given him once and squeezed some of the lube into his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. He added more to Leorio’s suggestion. “You can never have too much lube” he mused sagely from below him.

He then turned around, raising up on his own knees, and positioned himself against the pillows, ready for Kurapika. He didn’t like not being able to see Leorio’s face, but it was probably a good idea to start with the easiest position for their first time- for his first time.

He wanted to go gently, remembering how much people said that this could hurt for the one receiving, determined to show Leorio that it was worth the wait. He lightly kissed one of Leorio’s cheeks, and placed his two slippery fingers on his opening, swirling them around the edge. Little by little, Kurapika moved slowly deeper, going slowly and methodically. He had reached in to his first finger joints before he decided that he needed more lube. Pulling out his digits to apply more, Kurapika heard a faint whine coming from the pillow. He was almost startled- he had not been at all paying attention to Leorio’s reactions to that he was doing, just focusing on loosening him. He could see now that Leorio was starting to shine from a light sweat, and that his shoulder blades jutted upwards, head hanging down to his elbows that he was leaning on, back arched towards Kurapika. The best part, though was his hands. They were clutching at the sheets, clawing with fingers splayed, like he was afraid a gust of wind might blow him away. 

Kurapika got back to work with gusto, this time focusing on feeling his way into Leorio, prodding and wiggling, and watching his reactions. Leorio kept gasping lightly each time Kurapika pushed in deeper, gritting his teeth and rubbing his face into the pillow. Kurapika felt, with a strange satisfaction, that this was no longer a hyper-aware Leorio, one that was ready to stop at a moment's notice or take action if he saw his boyfriend feeling uncomfortable. At least for now, Kurapika was turning Leorio into a mess, and Kurapika felt more turned on then ever, spurred by a healthy boost of confidence. By the time his fingers were in at halfway between the second joint and the knuckle, Kurapika felt that the tightest part was over. He started to curl his fingers, gently rotating them along the bottom, knowing that somewhere around there was the sensitive prostate, wanting to locate this last bit of Leorio’s geography. The whines and gasps from Leorio turned into moans, and Kurapika knew when he had hit right on it because Leorio’s knees buckled and he ground, almost uncontrollably it seemed, into Kurapika’s hand. He took out the fingers slowly, still making sure he was doing everything correctly, and stood up on his knees, putting both of their hips level to eachother. He started to squeeze out more lube, and asked: “Are you ready?”

Leorio half answered by weakly nodding his head, and partly by leaning himself back, making the tip of Kurapika push into the sensitive skin of his perineum. He practically groaned out his want, and Kurapika felt like he could hear what almost sounded like whispered pleading. He wasted no time grabbing himself and directing the head of his dick into the lubed hole. Gently but purposefully, he started to push, going as slowly as he could bear. Unlike with the fingers, now he was starting to experience his own set of fireworks. The slick cool feeling of the lube mixed with the furnace in Leorio’s body, and he became hyper aware of how he was moving closer to his boyfriend right now than they had ever been. He could feel Leorio slowly take him, deeper, deeper. 

After a few inches he had to pause, panting, both parties working hard to not go completely wild. Kurapika gulped and teetered slightly on his knees, having paused in a somewhat awkward position, steadying himself with a palm on Leorio’s backside. “Do… do you want me to keep going?” 

Kurapika thought he heard a pitiful “please” whispered Leorio, who seemed to have to strain to say words. Kurapika took this as the go ahead to go all the way in. It felt like clicking into place, with the front of his thighs hitting the back of Leorio’s, and their balls resting against eachother. Although, if he was honest, he barely even registered that, because his brain was almost completely focused on what it felt like inside of Leorio. How perfect and warm and tight he felt, how every part of his dick was getting touched, feeling soft walls closing in around him. He wanted to stay like this forever, as close to Leorio as he could be. He started to pump in and out, just as slowly as he had done everything else, partly because he wanted to make sure they found a rhythm that worked for both of them. He angled himself downward and tried to keep hitting the bullseye inside of Leorio, starting to add a touch of force to his thrusts. If the Leorio before was whining, this one was almost giving short shouts, letting his voice sharply come out each time Kurapika pushed into him. The idea of neighbors overhearing wandered into his mind, but he swats it away. Who cares if they did hear? He added his voice to Leorio’s, the low grumbling exclamations accompanied by his slightly higher groans. 

“I- love you” 

He hadn’t thought to say it, but it was certainly meant. This wasn’t the first time he had told Leorio that he loved him, but he meant it now as much as ever.

Maybe it was Kurapika giving voice to the overwhelming emotion he was feeling, but Leorio realized he was at his limit. He tried to gasp out something, to wave, to let Kurapika know he was coming, but he was already picked up by the wave that was about to toss him. As he came, he tightened involuntary, holding Kurapika in a vise grip and he spasmed. Kurapika had not been expecting this, and as the wave of new information came over him, he also came. It jolted through his entire body, and he grabbed Leorio’s hips with both of his hands to steady himself. Both were motionless for the next couple seconds, except to twitch as they both finished coming. After a few seconds Kurapika took a deep breath in, pretty sure that they had, in effect, finished. He moved to reluctantly pull himself out of Leorio, but Leorio hoarsely said “Wait! Wait could we… could you just stay inside me, just a little bit longer?”

Almost relieved, Kurapika leans forward, this time into Leorio’s back, both of them rotating so that they can rest on their side, Kurapika playing big spoon to someone almost two feet taller than him. They laid there quietly, gently running their hands over arms and bodies, not talking but just feeling eachother there, even as they both softened and the blood pumping in their ears quieted. Kurapika ran his hand over Leorio’s face, and he felt tears on his cheeks. Finally pulling out, he practically dragged his limp naked over Leorio, going onto his chest and facing him to see Leorio crying.

“Leorio, are you alright?!”

“Y-yes, these are happy tears… don’t worry I feel… i feel wonderful. I just love you so much, i love you so, so much, that my heart is going to burst. I wonder how I ever got so lucky.”

Kurapika had to bite his lip so as not to cry himself. Instead he hugged Leorio, letting him sniffle and let out tiny sobs into Kurapika’s thin shoulder. Kurapika could still feel how intertwined their bodies were, ribs and soft parts and muscular thighs all connecting and pressing against eachother. After a bit Leorio let out a weak chuckle, trying to stop crying. “Sorry this is… this is something that happens, sometimes.” 

Kurapika looked at him quizzically. 

“Crying after sex, I mean. I guess, I wouldn’t know if it’s ‘normal,’ but like, a lot of emotions can build up for you, and then when you finally let them go… it can be kind of cathartic for a lot of people.” Leorio wiped at his eyes with the palm of his hand, sniffing. “This isn’t gonna happen every time, I promise.” 

Kurapika nodded. “I’m starting to realize that there’s a lot of extra parts of this that I wasn’t expecting. Like, I was worried… like I guess I didn’t know if I would be able to really relax, and actually end up coming, but I totally wasn’t expecting it, when you went I just… followed right up.”

This made Leorio smile. “Yeah well, sometimes if someone else does it, it’s hard for your body to resist doing the same thing”

“Like throwing up.”

“Gross, babe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter! First kiss? Blowjob? Home-cooked meals? Everything and more!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss ruminations, croquettes, and a little friendly competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just got really carried away describing Kurapika watching Leorio cooking.   
> For further information please listen to Mitski's perfect longing song "Pink In The Night" and try not to cry.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> (Also shout out to Avery and Isaac for making me amazing fanart for this fic, idk if i'll post it before they do, but u two reading this..... know that I love it)

Kurapika was still napping when he woke up to the sound of footsteps on the landing outside. He always felt like a cat when Leorio came from work, because as soon as he could hear him in the building he would stop what he was doing and hurry to the door to greet him. He thought it would be inevitable to one day just be standing at the window, meowing for him to come home.

He came out into the front area, just in time for Leorio to open the door and practically spring in on a burst of energy. He nearly cheered when he saw Kurapika standing there, and clasped his shoulders to plant a cartoonishly “Honey I’m home”-style kiss. Kurapika, who was expecting Leorio to be a bit worn out and shy, felt pleasantly surprised. His nose twitched, and he could smell, under the soft detergent of his suit jacket, a familiar scent lingering on Leorio’s chest. He giggled, voice still husky from waking up.

“Hey there stranger.”

“Hey there yourself. How’ve you been since I last saw you?”

Kurapika pulled a sour face. “Dead tired. I ended up passing out until just now.” He eyed Leorio suspiciously 

“How are you still so… bouncy.”

Leorio shrugged, grinning “Pure carnal will I guess. But don’t worry, you can keep resting. I’m making dinner.” 

Leorio was also weighed down with a few grocery bags, obviously picked up on the way back from work. Kurapika spluttered as he was wheeled to the living room couch, where Leorio set him down then moved over to the kitchen counter. 

“Why are you making dinner? What’s the occasion?”

“The  _ occasion  _ is that I love my boyfriend very much. Now hush.”

Kurapika complied, crossing his elbows over the top of the sofa chair and watching Leorio put on an apron and start to lay out food on the countertop. 

“What’s on the menu tonight?” He called out playfully.

“Those croquettes I make that you like so much!”

“The cheesy ones??”

“Mhm, with bits of pork belly.”

Kurapika could feel his mouth water. This was definitely one of the top five best parts of being Leorio’s boyfriend. It was also one of the things Kurapika had barely known about him before they started dating. Leorio must have known this as well, because one of their first dates was Leorio deciding to go all out and cook Kurapika a multi-course dinner. Technically it was their third date, but Leorio said that he counted it as their second, because a date didn’t count unless both people are _AWARE_ that it’s a date, Kurapika. 

This had been when they were both still traveling, and were staying in a quaint seaside town with cobblestone streets and red tiled roofs. Leorio jumped on the opportunity when they found out their rooms had a small kitchenette included, nothing special, but enough for him to work with. He explained that when he was at school, he would use cooking to space apart study sessions, letting the information sink into his mind as he painstakingly made meals completely from scratch. Kurapika, on the other hand, couldn’t remember the last time he had cooked for himself. 

They were out on the balcony, sitting picnic style with the dishes on the tiled floor and drinking wine as the sun set over the ocean. They were eating a pear and nut salad ( _ that’s  _ the kind of cook Leorio is, the kind who will make a whole salad to specifically precede the main course) as Leorio told him about his college cooking habits. His voice was soft, and both of them still were talking a bit awkwardly. It’s not like they didn’t know how to talk to each other, some days that’s all they did, but this uncertain new context of 'romance' made them both second guess the harsh, jokingly blunt way they usually spoke. After hearing his reasoning, Kurapika took a generous bite of a pear slice and said 

“I don’t know, I guess I never found a point. I mean, the Hunter nutrition packets basically get the job done, so stuff like this never felt worth the bother.”

Leorio’s tender tone dried up, and he huffed,

“Well, if it’s not  _ worth the bother _ , then don’t bother eating!”

He took his fork and started stabbing the leaves on Kurapika’s plate, rapidly shoving them in his own mouth. 

Kurapika shrieked  “No, that’s not what I meant!” And tried to save the salad, fencing with Leorio’s fork to protect his food. Leorio was relentless, stuffing his mouth even more. Kurapika finally lept forward and closed his mouth on Leorio’s fork, already on its way back. His aim was perfect, but the inertia was already going to Leorio, and their faces collided, connecting. 

Both jumped back as if they had been shocked, and had to register what just happened as the oily leaves fell to the ground.while across from him Leorio reddened to light tomato shade, Kurapika could feel tears of mirth gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“Mmmfgwas that…. was that our first-“

Leorio raised a hand, like a player requesting a time out from a referee. “I request a do-over!”

Kurapika worked to finish chewing through his laughter, not wanting to further derail this date by spitting up half-chewed spinach. He swallowed hard.

“A do-over?”

“Yeah, I would like to initiate first kiss, 2.0”

Kurapika shyly nodded, still giggling, and Leorio scooched his body over to the side, positioning himself right next to Kurapika. The sunlight was hitting his face, bathing him in golden light. 

“I had a different plan for how I wanted to do this, but I guess this’ll do”

“Won’t the main course get cold?” Kurapika teased, but his cheeks growing pink despite himself. He could feel a puff of breath on his face as Leorio answered.

“Eh, we’ll live.”

He moved to kiss Kurapika. Their lips were still taught from their smiles, but after a few moments they softened. Kurapika could feel himself melting into Leorio, and even raised up a hand to softly hold his cheek. Leorio put a hand on his. They pulled apart gradually, reluctantly, and looked at each other, savoring.

“Mm, I… I liked that” Kurapika said, feeling a bit dumb. Leorio nodded. 

“Same. I’ve been- I’ve been imagining how this would go for a while, and I gotta say, it exceeded my expectations.”

“Well, it was a great second kiss.” 

Leorio, who was starting to get up to serve the main course, shot back “ _ first kiss 2.0,  _ you mean!”

 

The memory faded as Kurapika stared lovingly at the that same back and broad shoulders, wearing a loose sweater that just slightly hugged the muscles and mass that Kurapika could stare at all day. The clacking of the knife on the cutting board and the grating of potatoes blended with the hum of the lamp above them, and Kurapika felt so sweet for Leorio. 

Five years.  _ Almost  _ five years. He had never done anything, been anyone, for five years. It felt like he should be getting tired of this by now. He remembered staying up at night, watching a sleeping Leorio, trying not to cry because he was so afraid of growing bored. He was terrified of falling out of love, of his brain wandering away and growing past this part of his life. He was worried about it only being a part. But it didn’t fade, it hadn’t drifted, and every turn of their shared calendars’ page (exotic flowers of the western jungles) he found that the worry was the only thing leaving him. He was getting bored with being afraid, and felt full of good fortune.

Only when he saw Leorio starting to form the spheres of potato with filling did he pour himself out of the armchair and step over. He wrapped his arms around Leorio’s sides, leaning his cheek on his ribs. 

“Hey, I thought you were resting on the couch!”

“I wanted to come over here and see if I could help.”

Kurapika looked up at Leorio from below, and, keeping a straight face, took a huge sniff of his body. Leorio knew what he was smelling.

“You are so perverted!” He squealed, and smudged Kurapika’s nose with doughy mashed potato batter-covered fingers. Kurapika laughed and let go, wiping his face and coming around the side. 

“No I’m serious, I do want to help. I also want to hear how your meetings for the rest of the day ended up going. Did you manage to get  _ any _ work done?” Kurapika now fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously, although any effect was ruined by him not having gotten all of the potato off of his face.

It was like they had an inside joke, something only they knew, but it was a cut closer to thrilling rather than just funny. It was funny too, as Leorio described having to field questions about what happened to his tie all day, plus one of the nurses chiding him for 'not getting enough sleep.'

“She told me to take better care of myself, like I was some scruffy teenager! I mean, whatever happened to the post-coital glow?”

Kurapika laughed. 

“I’m not sure if what we had was coitus, strictly speaking.”

“What stopped it from being sex? If someone comes, or if BOTH people come, that’s sex, in my opinion.”

“Hmmmm I dunno. I feel like something needs to go into something else.”

“That’s some narrow thinking my love! So you would call a blowjob sex but not a handjob?”

“No, I would call those… recreational collaborations. Of a sexual nature.” 

“I’m going to make this croquette collaborate with your face.”

Leorio turned on the heat to warm the fry oil, and the night carried on.

 

Four cups of wine later each, Leorio was teasing Kurapika, who refused to stand up.

“You you are acting like a big baby, just get up and walk!” He said, voice still full of warm love. He had cleared the table as Kurapika has finished his last glass. 

“No!” Kurapika crowed “Too full of potato! Pick me up! WOAH!!”

Leorio had scooped up Kurapika, bridal style, who yelped as he carried him over to their bedroom. They fell onto the bed, Leorio still holding Kurapika, and they were giggling so hard now that the bed shook like jello. Kurapika felt Leorio’s stomach jump from his deep, low, guffaws, and it just made him laugh more. It reminded him of a game he used to play as a kid, when they would lie down in a circle, each head on each other’s stomach, and one person would start laughing, which made the next laugh, and the next, and they would never stop. 

He stretched out his legs, feeling his tipsy limbs moving in a thicker way then usual, and rolled so that he could be more on Leorio’s chest. 

His head had pulled down the already v-neck cut of his sweater, and he could see Leorio’s thick, curly chest hair start to poke out. He reached his hand over and started to finger comb it, loving the feeling of touching him. 

“Babe, you’re stretching it out…” Leorio lifted up Kurapika’s head and starting to edge the sweater back up. Kurapika whined.

“Noooo, but I wanna pet my boyfriend’s chest hair.”

Leorio rolled his eyes and lifted up, taking off his top completely. Kurapika hooted jokingly, then draped himself against Leorio’s chest, intertwining his fingers in the whorls on his pecs and rubbing his cheek against the soft fur of where his treasure trail met his stomach hair. Leorio turned a little red, although Kurapika failed to notice. 

“Man, way to objectify, do you just love me for my chest hair?” Leorio asked in a joking huff.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm.” Was all that Kurapika responded.

They lay there for a bit, fuzzy and bubbly from the drink, until he felt Leorio start to shift underneath him. He was pulling himself to the side, starting to curve around, pointing his head toward Kurapika’s feet. He felt a hand playing with the top of his jeans, fingers lightly tracing his zipper. 

“Can I pay you back for the afternoon?”

Kurapika could feel his body start to hum, and his fool of a mouth said “But, I liked it, you don’t need to ‘pay me back’ for anything.” 

Now Leorio was basically talking into his crotch. “Oh, I know, but you did it for me. And I really felt… good. I wanna make you feel good.”

Kurapika was now starting to feel a familiar little rush, and he giggled again, feeling silly still. “Okay, but I’m gonna try to get you too.” He also shifted his shoulders down so that he could curve down, and rest his head by Leorio’s bulge. He brought his hands up and started undoing buttons. 

“Maybe we can race.” He looked down to catch a quick shot of Leorio’s face, his hands already petting Kurapika, eyebrow cocked. 

“Deal.”

They both started wiggling out of their pants, an awkward bit of struggle that was made more difficult by the tipsiness. Saving Kurapika from a close call of rolling off the bed, they re-adjusted, both of the them positioned to connect mouth to package. 

Kurapika pulled Leorio out of his boxers, and could feel him start to harden with his touch. He always loved how reactive it was, it made him feel satisfied, and he liked to think that it was because it was his hand specifically that it always went pretty well. For Kurapika, it didn’t matter that Leorio was his only partner he’d ever had, he knew that it felt so good because Leorio’s hands felt like… Leorio’s hands. 

Speaking of which, those hands were currently caressing all around his hips, and he felt light little kisses that Leorio was starting to plant on the loose and sensitive skin around his base. He moved the dick in front of him up towards his face, not even waiting for it to harden more before he started to suck on the head. The slightly pathetic fact was, he just happened to be smaller that Leorio. He didn’t mind at all as they were out and about (he barely ever thought about what other people saw his body as) but sometimes just the base physics of his mouth happening to be smaller put him at a bit of a disadvantage for blowjobs. He had barely more than half of Leorio in his mouth before he ran out of room, and he tried to run his tongue along the soft skin and veiny bumps.

It was hard to focus because, on the other side of the playing field, Leorio was in his element. 

He started by swirling his tongue around Kurapika’s tip, making it involuntarily stiffen to meet him. He then put his lips around the edge, and went down, taking in all of Kurapika in his mouth, all the way back to his throat. Kurapika had to give out a muffled moan, and his mouth started to loosen. Leorio, obviously driven to win, started to bob his head up and down, each time pushing all of Kurapika into his mouth. 

His hands were also extremely distracting. They had edged around Kurapika’s hips, and the could feel the light pads of his fingers feeling him up back there. There were starting to wiggle in, gently but determinedly. Kurapika gasped so hard that Leorio’s dick fell out of his mouth, and he couldn’t help clutching his cheek as he felt the one finger (pointer?) slowly go in, and he knew what it was looking for. He tried to open up, to let it in, and as soon as he did that he felt the warm rush in front plunge in again. He felt like he was stuck in a vise grip of pleasure. 

He bit his lip, the blowjob he was giving now a fruitless task, because how could he focus on  _ anything _ with what was going on down in Leorio’s mouth. Right then, like a bolt, he felt Leorio’s finger finally reach the soft, sensitive spot deep in him. He had to rock forward, grinding himself deeper into Leorio’s mouth, which Leorio didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he moved his free hand underneath Kurapika, using it to grasp him and roughly push Kurapika into him. He wasn’t bobbing his head anymore, just pushing his mouth in, and twitching his finger with such velocity Kurapika was surprised he didn’t get a cramp. He squirmed in his pleasure, feeling like his entire body was pulsing with feeling, his heartbeat pounding through his ears to his asshole. It was too much, and he could feel the final wave start to build up.

“Ah- I’m- I’m gonna come, hah,” he moaned, expecting Leorio to ease his mouth off. Instead, he stayed right where he was, finger still rubbing, and Kurapika could feel his eyelids start to close and the rush of liquid raced through him. It exploded into Leorio’s throat, bursting in there with him, spilling around his own shaft. He felt the finger slide back out of him. There was a gulp as Leorio swallowed down all the cum, basically licking the last remnants off of Kurapika. drifting down in a surreal post-orgasm, he absentmindedly noticed that Leorio was now rock hard, but he felt too tired to do anything about it. He was completely, blissfully, spent.

Leorio lifted up a bit and was able to flash a smile at Kurapika as he licked his lips.

“I won.”

Then he pushed himself up to go to the bathroom and wash his hand and his mouth. By the time he got back to the bed Kurapika was asleep, still half naked, not even under the covers. Leorio pulled the cover around the sleeping figure, pausing to lovingly kiss his cheek before he went to take a quick shower before going to bed himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I glow pink in the night in my room  
> I've been blossoming alone over you  
> And I hear my heart breaking tonight  
> I hear my heart breaking tonight  
> Do you hear it too?  
> It's like a summer shower  
> With every drop of rain singing
> 
> "I love you, I love you, I love you  
> I love you, I love you, I love you  
> I love you, I love you, I love you!"
> 
> I could stare at your back all day  
> I could stare at your back all day  
> And I know I've kissed you before, but  
> I didn't do it right
> 
> Can I try again, try again, try again  
> Try again, and again, and again  
> And again, and again, and again?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This chapter, while having a lot of TALKING abt sex, is devoid of actual sex-having. Sorry to the masses.  
> Although technically all sexy fanfic is just... talking abt sex.... sadly, none of this is happening, at least until togashi answers my DMs  
> Also, this is the first time I mention Gon or Killua?? I’ve held off on including them just because this fic is SO rampantly nsfw, but I made a short fic abt them a few days ago, which I also posted! It’s sad tho. This chapter also has some sad things. I can’t resist the temptress of angst.
> 
> Also!!  
> Some of my lovely friends made fanart for this fic! I’m the richest man in the world!!!  
> From Isaac: https://twitter.com/isaac_livengood/status/1105313283878371330?s=21
> 
> From Avery:  
> https://twitter.com/avery_helm/status/1099886227522813954?s=21
> 
> If ANYONE wants to draw fanart... I will literally cry i shed tears at both of these...  
> Okay that’s it! Pls enjoy~

On Friday Leorio took his lunch out into the hospital lawns, the neat gardens and cute benches blissfully empty during his rushed hour that was really going to end up being closer to 15 minutes. At least he wasn’t eating at his desk, like he had a bad habit to, and instead he flopped onto an empty plastic bench, stretching out his stiff legs and holding a tupperware with hummus, chickpeas, carrots and a bag of baked pita chips in one hand. He flipped out his phone to catch up on any missed messages he had gotten during the day, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Kurapika was FaceTiming him.

“Hey babe! You just caught me at lunch.”

“Great, I’m at the sex shop, I needed to ask you something.”

Leorio choked on his bite, shoving his phone against his chest and whipped his head around. The courtyard was still empty, but that didn’t stop him from snatching the tangled earphones from his pocket and rush to plug them in.

“Kurapika I am at WORK.” He whisper yelled into the microphone, holding it directly into his mouth.

“I thought you just said you were on your lunch.”

“WHATEVER. What is so urgent?”

“What kind of dildo do you want?”

Leorio tiredly took a bite of his pita chip.

“Can you hear me alright? Honestly, this place is great, they have a super wide selection. I kind of broke it down into different styles or themes, but I need you to help me with a couple of the choices. Here let me turn around the camera.”

Leorio heard muffled taps a few times, and after a few tries the view point flipped, and Leorio saw what looked like a squadron of sex toys lined up on top of one of the display shelves. It looked honestly much more intimidating than anything else, but tried to take this at least half seriously. Hopefully the next time he saw them he would have a bit less hummus on his chin. Kurapika kept going, introducing each as he went like an extremely blunt gameshow host. 

“I was thinking that you would probably want one that was a bigger than what I’ve got, cause or else what’s the point, but I wasn’t sure how much bigger to go. How’s this one look?” Kurapika held up a pitch black latex toy that looked almost the size of his arm. 

“Too big!!” Leorio squeaked.

“Okay, well, how about 10 inches?”

Leorio has to think. It was tough to get himself in the mood here on this park bench, but he didn’t want them to spend money on something that he wouldn’t end up enjoying. He heard a small cough from Kurapika’s side, and the voice of the saleswoman who must have been listening in- oh my god did Kurapika have him on SPEAKERPHONE?

“If I may suggest something for a first time, especially if you aren’t sure what level you want to go to, how about this?” 

“Ooh check it out” said Kurapika before holding the dildo in front of the camera clumsily. It looked like a stack of latex spheres stacked on top of eachother, slowly getting larger as it got closer to the base. It was long, but slightly floppy as Kurapika held it up.

The salesperson continued: “it's basically a mix between anal beads and a dildo. It’s a great toy for experimenting because you can decide how deep you wanna go, and work yourself up to it. Plus it comes in different colors.”

“Did you hear that Leorio?? What do you think?”

“That…. that sounds really good actually. And please get a blue one, if they have it. Now, is there anything else you need?”

Kurapika had the camera turned back on himself, and was looking at a piece of paper. “No, I figured everything else out. But I gotta say, there is so much here! I mean, some of it is a bit expensive, but if we were to make it useful…. are you sure you don’t want to try nipple clamps?”

“PLEASE do not beggar yourself buying me sex toys. And I guess they would be hot, but how about you buy something for yourself? I feel like I’m hogging all the attention.”

Leorio caught a view of his watch.

“Oh shit, I’ve got to go! I love you babe, even though you’re a fucking weirdo.”

“I’m not the one who specifically packed a high fiber lunch to prepare for bottoming later.”

Leorio flushed while packing away his half-eaten chickpeas. 

“Its sanitary!!! Now say you love me back.”

“Love you.”

Kurapika hung up in the sex shop, and turned to the saleswoman who was still waiting patiently by. He put the dildo into his growing shopping basket already full of ropes and lube and oils. 

“Screw that, I’m getting him those nipple clamps. It’s almost our anniversary.”

 

The night before they had sat at their kitchen table, half heartedly taking the last bites of their dinner even though they were both full (it was Kurapika’s turn to cook, so he ordered curry takeout). Kurapika nudged Leorio with his foot. 

“So, if we’re really gonna do this tomorrow, we should talk over some of the things you want to do.”

Leorio blushed a deep crimson, which was ridiculous, Kurapika thought, it wasn’t like Kurapika was going to judge him.

“Jeeze, babe, put me on the spot why don’t you. I guess I already told you a big thing of mine.”

“Yeah, but if we’re gonna do this, I wanna do it right. I looked up humiliation play and there’s a lot to get through. Do you want more physical or verbal stuff?”

“Well… the dirty talk is really hot to me.”

“Okay,” Kurapika had pulled out his notebook again, which Leorio eyed warily. There were a lot more pages of notes in there than there had been a few days ago. 

“So, let's start with stuff you want me to call you. Uh, I guess animals like dog and pig and stuff, how about infantilizing words?”

Leorio scrunched up his face. “Hmm, naw, that’s weird to me. I mean, you can call me baby, but not like, a baby.”

“Good to know. How about slurs and stuff?”

“Gay slurs? No thanks, I’m good.”

“Okay, how about like, slut, whore, bitch…” Kurapika looked up. “Isn’t it fucked how all of these are supposed be about women? Like, how messed up is our society?”

“Yeah, it’s wild…. but,”

“Do you want me to call you those?”

“... yes please.”

“Alright, that gives me some stuff to work with. I was also thinking we should buy you a dildo.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I think it would be fun, plus it gives me more stuff I can do with you.” That phrase sent a little shock through Leorio and he coughed on the rice in his mouth. Kurapika smiled wryly and kept going.

“You’re still feeling keen on being tied up, right? Blindfold and gags too?”

Leorio cleared his throat and hoarsely said “Very much so.”

“Okay then, how about clamps and the like?” 

“Only if they’re pretty soft. I’m not sure if I’m really itching to get hurt, so you can cross off whips and CBT and the like.”

Kurapika did.

“Okay… any other fantasies you’ve got in there?”

Leorio blushed harder, poking his fork at the last piece of chicken.

“Well, there is something.” he muttered. Kurapika leaned in, nodding his head encouragingly for Leorio to say more. This made Leorio laugh. 

“It’s pretty impossible, or at least, not something I’m really interested in pursuing. I guess I’ve always had this fantasy of like… a bunch of guys cumming on me. Like a proper pearl necklace, y’know?”

“...Well, it’s not impossible. One of my coworkers was telling me about a service he works for that-“

“NO.” Leorio said, actually plucking Kurapika’s phone out of his hand. “Absolutely not. I want to have sex with YOU and ONLY YOU. I’m not interested in sharing.” Leorio rubbed Kurapika’s hand, then started to clear the table. Kurapika, just about done, called over to him at the sink. “What do you think our safe word should be?”

“Traffic signals are fine. Green for go, red for stop.”

 

Leorio pressed the brake as he saw the light change ahead of him. He tapped his hands nervously on the wheel, the familiar feeling of a Friday being buoyed up by the fact that he knew he was going to have sex later. He had it written down in his planner. 

He was a bit anxious over what he would find when he got home, plagued with small fears that he would come home to an unrecognizable sex dungeon. It really seemed like Kurapika had gone all out, and had made Leorio promise to text him when he was coming home. Oh yeah, he had to do that. With one eye still on the light, he texted Kurapika.

“Omw home, be there in 20 -kiss emoji-“

He received a flurry of texts back.

“Already??”

“Did you get off early?”

“Oh it’s 6 fuck”

“-explosion emoji-“

The light turned green and he put his phone down.

He drove forward, partly wishing Kurapika hadn’t put so much effort into this. God he hoped he wouldn’t blow it. He had never been the type to schedule sex this far ahead, or to even tell anyone so much about what he wanted to do. Well, at least he was doing it with Kurapika. Honestly, he could have been happy just having vanilla sex with Kurapika for the rest of his life. 

He blushed, self conscious as always whenever his brain summoned phrases like that. He was always worried he would slip up and accidentally say it out loud around his boyfriend. 

They had been dating for years, but he still remembered how scared Kurapika could get. The first time he said “I love you”, it was way too early. 

Not that he hadn’t felt it, but it had been stupid of him to say it like that. They had been in the car then too. Leorio had been driving, and Kurapika had been in the passenger seat. It was so young in their relationship, maybe four months? Five? But they couldn’t get enough of each other, and Leorio kept doing everything he could to sneak kisses in with Kurapika every moment they could manage. He was excited, because he knew that when he dropped him off at the hotel, they would have their goodnight kiss. Kurapika was quiet, looking out the window, thinking about something. Leorio was about to ask him what was on his mind when he spoke up.

“I’m leaving for another job soon. A long one.”

“Oh. Do you know when you’ll be back?”

“No, not really. This one's under lock and key, they haven’t even told us the details yet. Plus, even if I knew, I wouldn’t be able to tell you.”

Leorio twisted his mouth.

“Well, is it going to be dangerous?”

He had a sneaking suspicion that Kurapika was rolling his eyes, and felt his shoulders tense. 

“They’re all dangerous, Leorio, I work for the mafia.”

“Yeah, but some are more dangerous than others. I just want you to come back okay.”

“You know I can handle myself, you don’t have to worry.”

“I know, but I will.”

Leorio took a deep breath, and pulled up to the curb on the dark street in front of Kurapika’s hotel. He cut off the engine and turned to Kurapika, who wasn’t facing him, still looking forward through the windshield. Leorio tried a weak smile. “What, no goodnight kiss?”

Kurapika turned, but still kept his eyes down. 

“I don’t know, maybe we should cool it on the public displays of affection.”

Leorio felt as if a fuse had been lit. “Public? What public? We’re in a dark car at night on an empty street!”

Kurapika shot back. “Yeah, in front of the hotel where my employer is staying. I’ve got to keep up some professionalism, Leorio!”

“What’s unprofessional about kissing your boyfriend? I mean, Jesus Christ Kurapika! I’m not going to see you until god knows when, you could get hurt or be in danger, and all I’ll have to remember you by is a pat on the shoulder?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic!”

“Dramatic?  _ Dramatic?”  _ It was a good thing that the street was empty, cause his voice was rising. “I’m not being dramatic, I’m angry! I have a right to be worried, and to act like this when my boyfriend won’t even look at me! I love you, and you won’t even look at me!”

That was a mistake.

Kurapika’s breath caught, and he sat very still. The glass on the windows had fogged up, diffusing what little light they had, making it impossible to see Kurapika’s face in the gloom. Leorio felt the click of the door, and his stomach fell out from under him.

“I-I have to go.” Kurapika’s voice sounded uncharacteristically thick, like he had a cold. He opened the door and let the cool air fill the car, not even bothering to close the door completely behind him before he bolted up the stairs.

Leorio sat, feeling empty and stupid, the realization of what he had done crashing into him. He felt a lump build up in his throat. This was wrong, this was all wrong. He had waited for him for so long, taken so much time to bring him close to him, and then he had just ruined it in one mistake. Why couldn’t he have kept his mouth shut? Why couldn’t he just have let Kurapika say his piece and said goodnight, then bring up how he felt more calm later? He rubbed his eyes hard, almost bending the glasses on his face. He couldn’t let it end on that. He couldn’t let that happen.

Five minutes later he was running down the hotel hallway, hoping he remembered the room number right. If not he was going to knock on every door in the hotel, but he thought that wouldn’t be very efficient. Luckily he remembered correctly.

After three rough knocks the door opened cautiously, still attached by chain. A red rimmed eye met his, and the door closed again, and for a half second Leorio’s heart broke. 

Then he heard Kurapika scrabbling with the latch, and the door swung open in full, letting Leorio fall onto him and envelope him in his arms. 

He held his love, stroking his hair as Kurapika cried into his chest. His whole body was shuddering, and Leorio closed the door behind him before gripping Kurapika tightly, holding him as steady as he kept breaking into waves of sobs. He had never seen anyone cry like this, and he didn’t know what to do other that to keep rubbing his back like a newborn. Through it all, Kurapika was trying to choke out words.

“You-can’t.. you can’t l-love m-me! L-love is— wh-en peop-ple l-love me, the-they—“

He broke down again. Leorio was carrying him now, taking him to the single bed, and sitting both of them down as a unit. He kept rubbing his back, rocking him. He breathed deep, trying to give Kurapika a rhythm to match, a way to keep him from hyperventilating. His breaths kept breaking, but eventually they started to even. Leorio was shushing him, gently, and eventually the shushes turned into words, low and sad. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said it, I’m sorry.”

They sat there for many more minutes, breathing and holding, being held and breathing. Leorio felt a hand grip at his shirt, so soaked with tears that he could feel in sticking to his skin.

“I’m-m, sorry… I shouldn’t b-be this way… l kn-know it’s too much-“ 

“Kurapika… darling…” Leorio placed a gentle hand on the tear-tracked cheek, making Kurapika look at him. His eyes were swollen, his cheeks ruddy, and his hair was completely mussed. Their eyes met, both still wet. Gently, Leorio leaned forward, and brushed his lips on the swollen lids under Kurapika’s eyes. He felt Kurapika’s eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, and could taste the salty remnants of tears. He kept kissing his face, lovingly, trying to tell him how much he loved him through each soft touch. Kurapika’s hand unclenched from his shirt, dropping, and he lifted his head up to meet Leorio’s lips with his. The kiss was slow and still, barely pressing against each other. They could each feel the puffs of air coming in and out of each other’s noses. When the pulled apart Leorio swallowed hard, hoping that what he was saying was the right thing. 

“It’s okay if you’re scared. I’m scared too. I’m sorry that I said that. We can wait, we can be slow. It’s okay.”

Kurapika nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

He then looked at Leorio, face giving over to tiredness. “Could you stay here tonight?”

Leorio pulled him into a proper hug, resting his chin on the fly-away blond hair. “Of course.”

He took off his shoes and belt and turned off the lamp  before crawling into the covers with Kurapika, who was already starting to fade. Kurapika nestled up into him, putting his head on the same pillow so that they were almost nose to nose. Just as their breaths started to deepen, Leorio heard a murmur.

“Hey Leorio?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll tell you how long I’ll be gone. Once they tell me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t tell anyone else. It can be just for you to know.”

“Thank you.”

Another pause.

“Leorio?”

“Yeah?”

“I love it when you call me darling.”

  
  


When Leorio got home the bedroom door was closed. He stood cautiously on the threshold, worried that he was going to walk too far into his own apartment and an alarm would start blaring. 

“Kurapika?” He cautiously called.

“Don’t come in!” He heard, muffled through the closed door. Taking off his shoes now, he walked in, set down his briefcase, and knocked on the bedroom.

“Kurapika, I have to change from my work clothes! And I have to shower and get ready. Can’t I just close my eyes and come in? I promise I won’t peek.”

“No! Here, use the guest bathroom.”

“Kurapika, I’m not showering in my own guest bathroom! Plus I need to douche still”

There was the sound of muffled clattering, and Kurapika cracked the door open, pushing the plastic kit and his towel into his chest. Leorio couldn’t help slightly craning his neck to look behind Kurapika, curious. Kurapika closed the door even more, pouting.

“No peeking! Look, the guest bathroom is fine to use, if it’s good enough for guests, it’s good enough for you!”

“Yeah, but it’s messy and unsanitary! A man has a right to only douche in the bathroom HE uses.”

“Well, I use that bathroom too, so your point is moot. Plus,” Kurapika’s eyes took on a distant, slightly empty look. “If that bathroom can survive what Gon put it through when he visited last month, it can take anything.”

They both shuddered.

Leorio relented. “FINE. But I’m gonna grumble the whole time.” 

Kurapika waved his acknowledgment and closed the door again.

As Leorio squatted in the shower, waiting for the water to run clear, he felt even more curious than before. What was Kurapika doing in there? After showering, using the basic shampoo and body wash left there (which were both HALF-EMPTY even though they had just bought them? Had Gon taken sixty showers? Did he measure his shampoo by the handful?!) Leorio wrapped his towel around his waist, making sure he wasn’t dripping before walking back down the hallways. He knocked again. 

“Kurapika? How’s it going in there?” 

The door opened again, this time Kurapika stepping out and closing it behind him. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes has a mischievous glint in them.

“Okay, everything is set up for you. Are you ready?”

Leorio shrugged, starting to feel goosebumps appear on his wet skin. “As ready as I’ll be.”

Kurapika came up to him and put his hands on both sides of Leorio’s face, pulling him down to kiss him deeply. Leorio instinctually put his hands on Kurapika’s hips, matching the deep kiss with his own and closing his eyes. 

When Kurapika pulled away, Leorio still felt slightly dazed. He felt the towel around his waist being tossed off, leaving him completely naked in the hallway. Kurapika’s eyes were narrowed, and he gripped Leorio’s wrist and pulled him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I mention douching hygiene in a fic it is always a shout out to my dear friend Isaac, who like me appreciates it when we know the characters aren’t just shitting on eachother during anal sex (unless they wanna, no judgements here man)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do it! -confetti-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, it’s just sex. That’s it. Please enjoy.
> 
> cw slurs and light bdsm

“Okay, everything is set up for you. Are you ready?”

Leorio shrugged, starting to feel goosebumps appear on his wet skin. “As ready as I’ll be.”

Kurapika came up to him and put his hands on both sides of Leorio’s face, pulling him down to kiss him deeply. Leorio instinctually put his hands on Kurapika’s hips, matching the deep kiss with his own and closing his eyes.

When Kurapika pulled away, Leorio still felt slightly dazed. He felt the towel around his waist being tossed off, leaving him completely naked in the hallway. Kurapika’s eyes were narrowed, and he gripped Leorio’s wrist and pulled him in.

 

“Come.” It was an order.

He pulled Leorio in, and Leorio couldn’t help a small gasp. The room had been completely transformed, lit only with wavering string lights, bathing everything in dim yellow light. The bed was stripped of its usual blankets and only had their dark satin sheets, with a few pillows stacked at the headboard. Around the bed posts were silk ropes and buckles, all tied in intricate knots. Kurapika pulled him to the bed, firmly.

“Sit.”

Leorio positioned himself at the head of the bed, feeling more than a bit apprehensive. His chest was starting to feel a bit tight, his mind starting to catch up to where they were, and what might be happening. Kurapika stood at the foot of the bed watching him. Looking at him and, Leorio realized with a jolt, not being shy about where he was looking. He could already feel the blush starting to build up.

“Stretch out your legs.”

Leorio did, and Kurapika grabbed hold of one of the ankles and started tying the silk rope around it, and Leorio felt it wrap around his ankle and heel in a complicated knot. Kurapika then flexed his foot for him, rotating it.

“Is that too tight?”

“Yeah, it’s… fine.”

“You will tell me if it gets too tight and if you need me to loosen it.”

Kurapika had now moved to Leorio’s other foot. And Leorio was hyper away by how wide the bedposts were, moving his legs apart just a few steps beyond a natural spread. Kurapika looked up at him, eyes half shrouded in his bangs.

“Say yes if you understand.”

“Yes!”

“Good boy.”

Kurapika gave the ball of his foot a small kiss, which sent shivers all the way up his leg. Next were the wrists, with Kurapika asking again. Each time Leorio answered dutifully, and he was rewarded with a small kiss. Once he was completely strapped down, Kurapika came and sat next to him. He reached over his hand and gently started carding his fingers through Leorio’s still-wet hair.

“What are the safewords?”

Leorio swallowed, hard. “Green for keep going, yellow for slow down, red for stop.”

Kurapika nodded and leaned over to the side of the bed, opening up the night table cabinet. He pulled out two items, a tube of lipstick and a small bowl of cut strawberries. He set them on one of the pillows, then climbed up himself, straddling Leorio across his stomach. Leorio could feel the soft jersey of his pants against his slightly folded abdomen. Kurapika held his face and pulled the cap off the lipstick.

The lipstick originally belonged to Kurapika. It was one he would put on during some of their fancier date nights or if he wanted to look a little more dramatic when dressing up. He had put it on Leorio once only before, when they were both feeling silly and getting ready for a big dinner, and Kurapika had insisted that they try it out. Leorio had looked at his reflection and exclaimed how he looked like a clown, and Kurapika had then retaliated by over-drawing bigger lips, until both were laughing with tears and their eyes. They ended up being 20 minutes later because Leorio had needed to wash every bit of it off of his face.

Leorio thought of that now as he felt the soft stick prodding and tugging at his lips, holding still so that Kurapika wouldn’t scold him. When he finished Kurapika then applied it to himself, in a few short confident strokes that he had memorized. He capped the lipstick, then held Leorio’s face firmly in his hands. He brought their faces closer and closer together, like the were going to kiss. Then, softly, he started running his lips across Leorio’s cheeks, his nose, his jaw. He was softly smearing the deep red all over him. Leorio thought of how he must looks, splotchy and stained with little trailing lip-prints all over. Messy.

After he felt satisfied with the marks he made on Leorio’s face, Kurapika pulled away and sat up straight, pushing his weight down of Leorio’s upper pelvis. He grabbed one of the strawberries.

Holding it over Leorio he said “You’re going to feed this to me. No swallowing allowed.”

Leorio was confused until Kurapika opened up his mouth, placing the whole strawberry on his tongue. He held it there, unsure of how he was going to give it to Kurapika, because he could barely even move.

Then Kurapika gripped his face again and leaned over and put his mouth on Leorio’s. He understood what he had to and he pushed the juicy berry into Kurapika’s open mouth, feeling his tongue run against Kurapika’s lips, and the saliva in his mouth start to well up. Kurapika took the strawberry and bit, letting the sweet juices run down their chins, mixing the pulpy mash between their mouths as he kissed Leorio through it. It was so sweet and overwhelming in his already sensitive state that Leorio felt his head go light. Kurapika released him, bits of dribbled strawberry dropping onto Leorio’s naked chest. He wiped his own both with another baby wipe, cleaning himself as Leorio just had to sit there, feeling his throat tickle and itch as the drool and juice dropped down.

Kurapika did it with one more, then a third, until Leorio's face, neck, and collarbones felt completely covered in the half chewed bits of fruit. Each time he eagerly moved to kiss Kurapika, to push against his mouth, but Kurapika kept moving away before he felt satisfied. He was completely under his mercy, and he could really feel it now.

Kurapika leaned over to lick a droplet off of Leorio’s chin, then his lips traveled to his ear.

“I have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?”

Leorio nodded, then remembered.

“Yes.” A bit more juice that was still in his mouth bubbled out, joining the rest on his skin.

Kurapika reached over to the side again, and Leorio heard a small jingling of a chain. Kurapika pulled up what looked like two large alligator clips with rubber tips, connected by a long, thin chain. Leorio couldn’t help having his jaw drop a bit, almost protesting before he remembered that right now, he wasn’t allowed to scold Kurapika. Kurapika, meanwhile, was re-applying his lipstick.

“Now, I have to get you ready for these.”

And down he went, starting to lick and suck Leorio’s nipples, flicking them with his tongue to get them hard. It didn’t take very long, because already Leorio felt like every part of his body was humming to be touched. Covered in kiss marks and lipstick smears, he thought his chest looked rather alarmingly red. He didn’t think that for long, because he had to lean his head back when he felt Kurapika’s fingers gently start to pinch him, softly tugging and squeezing. He felt his body respond, hardening to his touch. Only barely able to register it, he could feel the blood around his cock start to pulse. Kurapika grabbed his chin again, making him look at him in his eyes.

“Green?” He asked, curtly.

“Green.” Leorio mumbled out, face burning and flitting his eyes away. He felt so… so… embarrassed.

Kurapika put on each clamp, adjusting them to just barely squeeze the skin of Leorio’s wide areolas. The squeezing felt gentle, but it was different from the pinching Kurapika had just been doing. It was constant and felt mild, but with every heave of his chest he could feel the pressure start to build up.

“You like that?”

“... yeah” Leorio’s answer came out a little muffled, because his breaths were beginning to come out a bit more like pants.

“I bet you do, you dirty slut. I bet you love me playing with your body, taking my time before I fuck you. You’re my toy.”

Now Kurapika was pulling something else out, something that looked like, through Leorio’s squinting eyes, a heavy-duty sleep mask. Fingers still gentle and caressing, Kurapika put it on Leorio’s eyes, and he couldn’t see anything except for soft velvet. All he could hear was Kurapika continuing to talk to him.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to fill up your hole, cum on your face?”

Kurapika had picked up the chain between the two nipple clamps, not pulling, but even the small change in angle and pressure made Leorio arch his back and open his lips into a small ‘O’. He had to answer, and his voice sounded so pitiful.

“Yes, I… I want it.”

“Do you want me to play with you first?”

“Yes…”

Leorio felt Kurapika’s lips at the corner of where his armpit met his collarbone, and he could feel the pressure on the chain drop as Kurapika focused on licking and sucking on his body. There was a strange comfort in this, because even though Leorio couldn’t see him, he knew what Kurapika looked like. After having loved his body so many times, Kurapika knew how to kiss him. He knew where Leorio was sensitive, where he liked to be rubbed, where to go harder or go softer. He travelled down his stomach, teasing Leorio by avoiding the growing throbbing between his legs, instead running his tongue along the soft skin under his hip bones, moving onto the inside of his thigh. Leorio’s crotch was now begging to be touched, but he didn’t dare tell Kurapika anything, he didn’t want him to stop.

The kissing moved down to the insides of his knees, and he could feel the ropes tugging at his feet as he involuntarily squirmed.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want me to touch you? Or do you want me to touch you somewhere else?”

Leorio could only grit his teeth and stifle a moan as Kurapika traced the tender skin with the tip of his tongue.

“Do you want me touch your big, fat cock? To make you cum, then make you hard and make you cum again?”

Leorio nodded, too overcome by his own strange bashfulness to want to hear his own voice.

“But first, I want you to get completely hard for me, and I want you to do it without me touching you.”

Leorio could feel the teasing fingertip lightly tracing the top of his pelvic bone, stroking his pubic hair but never quite reaching the place where he so desperately wanted to be touched. He felt himself swelling, and focused on getting hard, on giving Kurapika what he wanted.

“Good, that’s better, you little slut. But you’re still not there yet, I know what you look like when you’re rock hard. Here, let me help you another way.”

Leorio heard Kurapika move down, and he felt his mouth, hot and wet, engulf his big and pointer toe.

Now, Leorio wouldn’t define himself as “a foot guy” but having your toes sucked was just an overwhelming erotic feeling, no matter what. He felt Kurapika’s tongue winding deep into the spaces between his toes, the sucking was just too easy to connect to what he desperately wanted on his dick. He felt his entire body stiffen, and his head went a little dizzy as all of his blood went downward. He was hard now for sure, even if he couldn’t see it.

“There we go. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Leorio nodded, practically trembling.

“I need to hear you say it.”

His lips didn’t want to disconnect from their clenched state, but he managed to mumble.

“Fuck me.”

Kurapika had crawled up him again, and took hold of the chain connecting his clamps, tugging it and surprising a gasp out of him.

“Louder!”

“Fuck me!”

“I need you to say please. And louder!”

“Please fuck me! Please fuck me! PLEASE FUCK ME!”

Leorio’s throaty yell surprised himself, and he loved hearing how pathetic he sounded, begging Kurapika for this.

The chain dropped and he whined at the change of pressure, his nipples starting to ache with every tiny movement. He could hear the bed creaking, and he realized that Kurapika was stepping off, away from him. He strained against his ropes, not sure what was happening. He wanted Kurapika to stay with him, to fill him, to let him explode all over himself, but all he felt was the warmth of his body being replaced by cold air. He felt a hand gently touch the side of his face.

“I need to get ready. Stay here, like a good dog.”

Then he heard footsteps and the bathroom door closing, leaving him with nothing but the sound of his own breathing, the creaking of the bed posts, and an aching hard-on.

 

Kurapika turned on the light in their small private bathroom, taking deep breaths in an effort to compose himself. He felt jittery and strange, but strangely satisfied. It was all going according to plan. Hands still a little shaky, he grabbed his notebook and pencil that he was keeping on the bathroom counter. He crossed off what they had already done (bondage, blindfold, strawberries, foot-licking, etc) and reviewed the next steps that were coming up. He double checked the rules that he had made for himself:

-keep checking in with Leorio

-light on painplay

-make sure his hands and feet weren’t swelling up from being bound

-don’t break character

 

Kurapika let out a long breath. So far so good. He caught a look of himself in the mirror, and saw how wild he looked, mussed hair, smeared lipstick that he hadn’t been able to clean off, and ruddy cheeks. Well, he needed to let Leorio simmer for a few more minutes anyways, and he knew it would drive him crazy to hear the shower turn on. Still, he washed himself quickly, keeping the water cold so that he could stay evenheaded. It was hard not to get hot and bothered by seeing his boyfriend like this, so desperate for him. It made Kurapika feel desired, and also tempted him to untie Leorio, shut down the whole act, and just have sex with him. But no, this way was worth it, and he knew Leorio was going to enjoy what he had next. Toweling himself off, he took one last look into the mirror. He gave himself a thumbs up.

“C’mon Kurapika, you’ve got this.”

Not bothering to dress, he opened the door back into the dim light of their bedroom, and he bit his lip seeing Leorio again. He had lifted his head instinctively at the sound of Kurapika coming back, and was looking in his direction, even though his eyes were still securely covered. His body was covered with red kiss marks and strawberry juice that was starting to dry stickily, with a light sheen of sweat still present. His limbs were stretched out, and he was still hard. Kurapika swept over, opening his stash in the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube and the dildo he had bought.

“Were you a good boy while I was away?”

“... yes”

Kurapika softly brushed back Leorio’s hair, not able to deny himself these little gentle touches to the man he loved. “What color do you feel?”

“Green, god, GREEN.”

Leorio said this almost annoyed, his voice dripping with frustration. It was hard to bite back a little snort of laughter, which wouldn’t fit very well with his character.

“Good. Now, don’t move unless I tell you to.”

Kurapika started untying the knots he had practiced probably twenty times that morning, keeping them connected to Leorio but taking them off the bedposts. He saw Leorio’s limbs bend slightly, relaxing after having been caught immobile for so long. However, just as Kurapika commanded, he didn’t move and stayed silent while Kurapika worked. When he was done, he walked up to Leorio’s chest again, and lightly took hold of the chain connecting his nipple clamps. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Come forward. I want you on your stomach.”

He tugged on the chain, very lightly, just enough to extract a whine from Leorio, but not enough to pull them off. Slowly, stiffly, Leorio leaned up and forward, sitting at first cross-legged, then sliding his legs back, all the while following Kurapika’s pulls like a dog on a leash. He came forward onto his hands and knees, laboriously shifting his weight into muscles Kurapika knew must be stiff after so long spent in one position. He still had his hand delicately pulling pressure into the clamps, and he leaned forward.

“Do you want me to take these off, or pull them?” He knew they were probably pushing the limit into pain play, and he wanted to make sure they stayed in Leorio’s comfort zone for that. Leorio answered back through gritted teeth.

“Pull them...please.”

Kurapika complied, giving a sharp tug that caused both clamps to snap off in one movement. Leorio yelped and pitched forward, one hand involuntarily jumping up to press against his undoubtedly throbbing nipples. Kurapika gave him a few seconds to recover, noticing that Leorio was also pressing his knees together, trying to keep them from buckling. He then gently took his wrist again, and started binding him to the bedposts once again, giving him a little more rope so that he could adjust his position if necessary, but still trapping him to the bed. He went to go fasten his ankles as well, then stayed back there, readying to move onto the next stage.

He knew Leorio could hear the clicking of the lube bottle top, and revelled in seeing goosebumps raise up on the backs of his thighs and ass cheeks. He poured a generous amount of lube into his palm, and started rubbing it as he cooed “Do you want this? Are you ready to get fucked?”

Leorio, who now knew what to do, responded dutifully.

“Yes, please, fuck me.”

His voice was so husky, and Kurapika could hear the want dripping from every word. Hearing Leorio’s voice sound like that made his own dick start to get hard, and he found himself being slightly jealous of the dildo held in his other hand. “Do you want me to get you ready?”

“Yes please.”

Well practiced, Kurapika inserted his index finger into Leorio, slowly massaging the tight walls, gently relaxing and widening him. He felt Leorio clench up at first contact, then start to loosen, leaning in gradually to the single finger. Kurapika avoided directly rubbing Leorio’s prostate, trying not to bring him to the edge of pleasure yet. When he felt sure that Leorio wouldn’t be too uncomfortable taking the toy, he pulled his finger out, loving the soft whine he knew Leorio couldn’t help emitting. He opened the lube again, this time covering each of the latex balls, and took a deep breath, wondering if he should tell Leorio what he was going to do. Before he could, Leorio spread his legs apart, knowing what was coming

“Green”

Kurapika pushed in the first ball, pulling a small groan from Leorio’s lips. He waited for his breathing to even, then, using his other hand to spread his cheeks apart, he pushed in the next one. With every ball Leorio groaned louder, and whether it was from pleasure or pain, Kurapika didn’t know, but all he knew is that Leorio kept taking each ball, until they reached the fifth and last one, which was almost as wide as Kurapika’s wrist. Leorio gritted his teeth, and said “Hang on, that’s— yellow, mmmgh”

Kurapika immediately let up his pressure, holding the toy steady. He let Leorio take a few bracing breaths, now down on his elbows with just his ass raised up. Leorio started moving his hips back and forth, letting the toy wiggle inside of him. Kurapika took his cue from this, and slowly started to rotate the base, letting the smooth bumps push against his walls, and angling them downward to put pressure where it counted. This brought out more moans from Leorio, and Kurapika thought it would be safe to try more dirty talk.

“Tell me how much you want it, baby.”

“I want it, I love it, yes, oh god, keep- keep going!”

Kurapika started to move it more roughly, even taking it out for two balls before thrusting it firmly back in, growling “Tell me how much you want it, you little whore.”

“I want it, I... I want you! I want to suck your dick, I want to come with you!”

Kurapika felt a little stunned at this. He had been trying to not pay attention to his own body, but he was sure Leorio must be aware of his hard dick brushing against the backs of his thighs, of how hot he was finding this. It would be okay to go a little off-script, and to let himself accept Leorio’s request. Making sure the toy was securely set into Leorio, he came around to his face, sitting at the end of the bed, with his knees turned out to leave his lap wide open.

Grabbing hold of Leorio’s chin, he led his face down to his throbbing erection, putting his lips an inch away from the tip. “Suck me” he commanded, breathlessly.

Leorio descended into him like a wild animal, putting his entire mouth over Kurapika and sucking as if his life depended on it. Kurapika, taken aback, had to grab the board behind him to steady himself, feeling Leorio’s drool dribble down his shaft. He arched his back, rocking into the familiar movement, and feeling the pressure in his balls start to well up to meet this impressive show of a blowjob. Hold on, wait, he couldn’t let Leorio make him cum yet, he had to get back to the plan. He let Leorio pump his mouth up and down himself a few more times before placing a hand on each cheek and pulling him off, gently, trying to communicate that it wasn’t that he wanted him to stop, he just had a plan that he had to get back to.

Leorio lifted up off of him with a final slurp, and Kurapika moved his shoulders up, re-angling his body so that Leorio was sitting like a dog now, face upturned and lips pink. Kurapika pushed him down, firmly so that the base of the toy stood it upright on the bed, with the weight of Leorio’s body resting on it. With a low moan he pushed himself over the last ball, his ass now flush with the bed, completely full.

“I want you to ride it yourself. I want you to cum.”

“Y-Yes.”

Leorio dutifully began to pulse his hips, moving slowly at first then rocking on it, not being shy to groan and exclaim “Fuck, fuck, it feels- fuck!”

Kurapika watched him, hungrily, softly stroking himself.

“Cum for me, cum for me baby.”

His head dipped down, and he was now in the final push before he orgasmed. Kurapika stood above him, and with one finger under his chin he moved Leorio’s head upward, forcing him to stretch his neck up, his mouth gaping open and his eyes still covered, lost in his ecstasy. Kurapika worked himself furiously, looking at Leorio, wanting to time this right.

When Leorio came he was almost yelling in pleasure, and Kurapika marveled at how much was coming out of him, bubbling up and spilling onto the sheets. He kept his hand underneath Leorio’s chin, forcing him to stay upright, and when he came himself, he angled it to hit Leorio right in the hollow of his neck. It was a lot harder that he thought it would be, and it wasn’t a perfect hit, but the drops of cum on on Leorio’s neck did look an awful lot like the pictures he had found.

He slumped down onto his knees, holding himself steady on Leorio’s heaving torso. They both caught their breath, then Kurapika fumbled to undo the Velcro that was keeping the blindfold on. Leorio squinted as it fell away, even the dim light of their bedroom harsh on his eyes. As his eyes adjusted, he could feel Kurapika tiredly untying him, undoing the silk ropes from around his wrists, then reaching around to his ankles, which were still folded underneath his body. Leorio laboriously lifted himself up, and he felt Kurapika’s hands take the toy out from inside of him, gently as he winced.

Finally free of all of his accoutrements, Leorio tipped over to the side and laid down, every muscle seeming to fail him, unable to do much more other than tremble in the leftover ecstasy of what he just went through. Kurapika looked at him, feeling unbelievably tired himself, but caught in a storm of how much he loved Leorio. Muffled from where his face was half-pressed against the bed, Leorio grumbled “I don’t have the energy to pull you down, so just come hold me.”

Letting out a weak smile, Kurapika complied. He laid down next to Leorio, and they both wrapped their arms around each other. They pressed their entire bodies together, entangling their legs, nuzzling softly, and sharing so much more than they could ever say to each other. Kurapika still wanted to try, though.

“I love you. I’ll never say it enough.”

“I love you too. And I know.”

“I love you so much I feel like my hearts going to explode.”

He felt Leorio’s arms tighten around him, despite how tired he knew he was.

“I know.”

“I love you more than anything I’ve ever loved before.”

Leorio pressed his cheek into Kurapika’s shoulder, trying to keep himself from crying. “Thank you. Thank you for…” he couldn’t figure out how to say everything he wanted to say, and his mind was still spinning.

“... thank you for loving me.”

 

And there they lay, so close together, they almost were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3am but I finished this..... my white whale....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always an after, and things never need to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I really wanted to get this done for Kurapika’s birthday, but i had an art festival happening this weekend! I have been tapping away at this chapter literally while i’ve been in transit and in wee hours between plans lmao. Hopefully it still reads okay, but I wanted to go ahead and post it! It’s time to put this baby to rest, and in the most saccharine way possible. Pls enjoy!

Leorio wakes up first. Him and Kurapika are still wrapped together at the foot of their bed. They aren’t as tightly wound as when they fell asleep, firm arms replaced by heavy ones, and Kurapika had his head nuzzled against Leorio’s chest.

Feeling thick and cloudy, Leorio couldn’t quite figure out what roused him until he tried to shift his leg over Kurapika’s knee. Intense pain shot up his legs, and he could swear he could feel his muscles creak like an old wicker chair.

Jesus Christ he was sore.

He tried to move onto his back, and then his shoulder decided it was also time to remind him what he had put them through last night. This night? Their room was still dark, and he could barely even remember what time they had fallen asleep at. He rolled back and couldn’t help wincing as he felt his backside billow into its own set of throbs and stings. Last night was the deepest he had ever put anything inside of him, and it turns out his body hadn’t quite adjusted yet. He couldn’t help feeling a twinge If hurt pride, as he had always prided himself on bottoming with the best of them.

All of his wincing eventually woke Kurapika, who, like always, seemed to wake up with a tiny jump, as if he had just been pinched. His eyes snapped open, and he then took a second to see what Leorio was doing.

“Mmgh?” Kurapika mumbled, not yet having connected words with his mouth.

“Shh, it’s fine, go back to sleep.” Leorio tried to flap a hand, but even that made him grimace. “I’m just a little sore, that’s all.”

Kurapika was now pushing himself up, worry clouding into his eyes as the sleep cleared away from them.

“Are you alright?” He tenderly brushed some of Leorio’s hair behind his ear. “Did I end up hurting you too much?”

“No, no babe, it’s fine, i think my pre-and post-bodies are just having a little disagreement over what we did.” Leorio chuckled. “I think something like this was only to be expected.”

He didn’t like that Kurapika was worried. He didn’t like the idea that he might feel an ounce of regret over what he had done for Leorio. Slowly, so as not to aggravate anything, he placed his hand on the one Kurapika didn’t have on his face. Leorio tightened his grip.

“Honestly, that was amazing.”

Kurapika blushed a bit, and dipped his head down. “I hope you liked it.”

“Liked it? I LOVED IT. I feel like an idiot for not telling you sooner. How could I ever think that you would do anything but become an absolute sex god?”

Kurapika laughed in spite of himself.

“I don’t think anyone else would ever describe me as a sex god. It’s okay though” he said, cutting off Leorio as he opened his mouth to disagree, “yours is the only opinion that matters.”

They both smiled warmly, each in their private ways loving what the other person had said.

Kurapika cast his eyes down again, this time bashfully.

“Honestly, it was pretty hard to keep up the act. There were so many times that I just wanted to kiss you and break the whole scenario, and just… have sex like we always do. I’m glad I didn’t, it was worth a little frustration.”

Leorio, now experimentally flexing his feet, made a face. “I think you’re in luck, cause I’m not sure if I’ll be able to do another scenario like that for a little bit, unless I want my muscles to go on strike.” He bit his lip, remembering the different parts of it. “The lipstick was a nice touch, though. You always look so sexy in it, so it was good to see it featured.”

Kurapika’s mouth twisted.

“Yeah, about that…” and his eyes flicked down Leorio’s chest. Leorio looked down and groaned. He was still covered in marks from head to toe, along with the sticky juice from the strawberries, and his boyfriends cum. And his own cum. God, this was NOT a sexy post coitus look. He looked like he had been kicked out of a bacchanal.

“I’m going to have to shower, aren’t I?”

Kurapika grinned, reaching down to gently ease his boyfriend off the mattress. “Here, I’ll help you. We could both use a scrub-down.”

Leorio groaned with the movement, his ass throbbing again as he tried to sit onto it. “Yeah, but no sexy shower times. I don’t think I have anything left in me.”

Kurapika threw back his head and laughed, a soft, clear sound that Leorio swore made hearts appear in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, this is just business, no pleasure.”

It ended up that Kurapika had to half-carry a limping Leorio the short distance to the bathroom, because it seemed that his muscles had given up completely. Luckily, they had made a point to buy an apartment that came equipped with a bathtub big enough to fit Leorio’s long limbs, and after the shower was running just warm enough, he lowered himself down to sit in it’s rain. It felt so good that he emitted a moan that was almost as orgasmic as the ones he had been emitting hours before. Kurapika fake scowled him.

“Well, if I knew all I needed was a hot bath to satisfy you, I wouldn’t have gone through so much trouble.”

“Shut up.”

Leorio scooched forward, giving Kurapika enough space to climb in behind him, legs delicately drawn up, and it was his turn to hum in appreciation of the warm water on his body. Reaching his arms out, he touched Leorio’s shoulders gently. “Want me to massage you?”

“Oh, yes please. Gently though.”

Using as little pressure as possible, Kurapika started to knead Leorio’s shoulders, who groaned in a appreciation. They stayed in the bath for a while like that, both collaborating on working out the kinks that tended to show up when someone gets tied spread eagle to a bed, clamped, teased for while, then roughly fucked with a huge dildo.

Soon Leorio set to work with the loofah and body wash that smelled like eucalyptus, trying to banish all washable marks from his front, Kurapika helping out with the harder-to-reach places. Soon they turned off the water and were just sitting there, soaking, leaning against each other to stay upright. The problem with a bath is that the further you prolong leaving, the harder it is to hoist yourself out of the water, feeling ten times heavier than when you got in.

It took a few tries, and an excessive amount of teasing, but Kurapika got Leorio to stand up. They both started to pull on their house clothes, worn T-shirt’s and easy sweatpants. Kurapika opened the window and saw, over the roofs of the other houses, the weak beginnings of dawn. He looked at the clock, finally, and saw that it was 5 AM. On a Saturday.

He turned around to Leorio.

“What do we do? Do we go back to sleep?”

Leorio crosses his arms, less sore but still stiff.

“No, that’ll be no good. We’ll pass out and lose our entire Saturday… and then tomorrow we have our anniversary, and that’s going to be a whole day… did you have anything you needed to get done this weekend?”

Kurapika shrugged. When he was off-work, he lived a pretty easy life. He would get all the house chores done while Leorio was at the hospital, go grocery shopping off of lists Leorio had given him, and even started to take ceramic classes at the local community college (they had just started on the coil pot unit). As long as he hit the shooting range and the gym every two or so days, he felt pretty at ease.

They ended up parking themselves on the couch and Kurapika turned on the show that they had been working their way through. Tangled and halfway dozing, they watched half hour episode after half hour episode while the room filled with light. Then Kurapika’s phone buzzed, which he ignored since it was out of reach. Then it started to ring. Leorio stuck his foot into Kurapika’s face.

“Go pick up your phone!”

Kurapika rolled his eyes and stood up to get it, loathe to break his unconventional Saturday morning. He didn’t recognize the number, but picked it up just to placate Leorio.

“Good morning, Mr.Kurapika! This is Johanne with J.J. Jewelers. Sorry to call you on a Saturday, but we wanted to let you know that your order’s come in earlier than expected!”

Kurapika started, and quickly shuffled to the hallway, almost back to the guest room, shooting a look back to make sure Leorio was still watching television.

“Oh, hello! I’m surprised, they told me it wouldn’t be done for a few weeks?”

“It seems like our manufacturer was uncharacteristically early. We can still hold it for a few weeks, if you would prefer…?”

“No, I’ll pick it up today! Now! This is actually perfect timing…” Kurapika wasn’t meaning to whisper, but he felt like if he raised his voice at all Leorio would catch on. “What are your hours today?”

When Kurapika came back into the room, Leorio shot a glance over the top of the couch. “Was it work?” He asked, trying to keep his voice light and casual. Kurapika knew that Leorio was worried that he had been called into a job in the middle of their anniversary weekend. He shook his head.

“No, but I need to run a quick errand. I’ll be back quick.”

He started to the door. “Keep watching without me!”

“What? No, but I’ve already seen this.” Leorio whined, But Kurapika was gone before Leorio could ask him what he had to do that was so important.

 

When he got to the jewelry shop he felt a little winded, even though he had driven there. He felt more nervous than when he had first come there three weeks ago, clutching a catalogue and ready to spend as much as possible to find the perfect match. Luckily for him, the more expensive designs never struck him as Leorio’s taste. Or many of the cheaper ones, for that matter. In the end, he sat down with the jeweler, and together they figured out a design that could be modified, one that would fit him perfectly. Kurapika had even gone through Leorio’s closet, trying to find the color that would match most of his ties.

Now he walked in and it was a different salesperson, a woman, who smiled at him. “How can I help you today?”

Kurapika’s mouth felt very dry.

“I’m, I’m here to pick up an order? Under Kurapika?”

“Oh! Of course. Hmmmm I’m trying to find it… what kind of piece is it?”

“It’s uhm, it’s a ring. An engagement ring.”

“Oh, here it is! Sorry, it was listed under ‘Curarpickt’”

The women handed him a small box, pinned with a small note with his name and final charge. He held it, staring at it.

“Sir? Would you like to take a look and see if it is all correct?”

Kurapika started. “Oh! Yeah.”

He opened up the velvet box, and there, very dramatically framed, was the ring that he was going to propose with.

It was pure silver, gleaming white and almost a centimeter thick, with a swirly green malachite inlay all along the top. In the center, there was a small burst of tiny cubic zirconiums, set into the other rock, and growing larger as they reached the center. Kurapika knew that Leorio would feel uncomfortable wearing diamonds, or even sapphires or emeralds out and about, so he tried to stay within semi-precious.

However, no matter their market value, the beauty of the piece still took his breath away. He stared, dumbfounded, at how beautiful it was. He was embarrassed when he felt his lip start to tremble, not wanting to start crying in front of this random saleswoman working a weekend shift. He bit it and shut the box with a snap. Leorio could see him cry, but that was a privilege only him and a few of Kurapika’s close friends were given. Shit, Leorio probably will see him cry. Shit, Leorio will probably also be crying. Oh god they were both going to be a mess.

After he paid and left, he felt his phone buzz. It was Leorio.

 

Pick up lunch while you’re out!

Sure, where?

Poke bowl! Poke bowl!

Okay, text me your order, I’ll be home soonish! -heart emoji-

 

 

The next day was a bit easier for Leorio to wake up. He felt thankful, because he could only take so many days of being a sex-crazed invalid. Quickly checking that his breath was at least halfway acceptable, Leorio turned over to face Kurapika, who was still sleeping soundly. He nestled closer to him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kurapika started with a small gasp, then tilted his head up and fluttered his eyes. Leorio thought he looked like a Disney princess, and would have made fun of him if he weren’t so absolutely smitten.

“Good mornin’.”

“MmmmmmMorning”

Kurapika blurily pushed his head forward and bumped their lips together again. It was clumsy and awkward, and Kurapika’s breath definitely smelled worse than Leorio’s.

Was there any guy luckier than him?

“How’d you sleep?”

“Eh, weirdly bad?”

“It’s almost as if halfway napping all day while watching tv on the couch is bad for your sleep or something.”

“Oh don’t act all high and mighty, I didn’t hear you having any problems with it. How was your beauty rest?”

Leorio grinned. “Slept like a baby. Guess my body is more suited to this difficult lifestyle.”

Kurapika scowled, and Leorio landed another light kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Happy anniversary, darling.”

They both dressed for the day, and Leorio drove them to the first of “his” two dates he had planned: a picnic at the botanical gardens (Kurapika’s ‘date’ has been on Friday, and he conceded two to Leorio for Sunday).

The gardens were a little crowded, but thankfully not too much, since they were still in early spring. They strolled along the walkways next to the ponds and flowerbeds, both hoisting heavy bags full of food Leorio had prepped the night before, and linked together by their hands. When they reached the perfect spot in the sun Leorio laid out the blanket, and they got to work setting everything out. There were a group of kids running around the fields, playing tag while their mothers and nannies sat in the shade with the babies in strollers. The trees echoed with light twittering of birds, now woken up from the winter, trying to find their others. Kurapika laid out the food, sandwiches and fruit salad and homemade iced tea, while Leorio thumbed through a small pamphlet they had picked up at the entrance.

An event caught his eyes, happening in the beginning of April. It was part of an upcoming orchid exhibit, and there was a special night viewing of the flowers. It would fall right on Kurapika’s birthday. Leorio felt something in his chest tighten.

That was it.

That was when he was going to propose.

He had been playing with the idea for a while, constantly hesitating in favor of doing things at Kurapika’s own pace. After all, Leorio was always the one rushing forward, while he felt like Kurapika always needed more time. He had honestly been thinking about proposing to him tonight, but it had just seemed too soon. He didn’t even have a ring yet. He should probably do that soon.

“Leorio? You in there?”

Leorio shook out of his thoughts to find Kurapika handing him cutlery, waving it in front of his face.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, I was just spacing.”

“Thinking about your other lover?” Kurapika asked solemnly. Leorio barked out a laugh, which quickly turned into a guffaw. Infidelity was probably the only problem him and Kurapika hadn’t ever had. There had been a time when Leorio had an intern with a very obvious puppy-like crush on him. After he told Kurapika about it he noticed that Kurapika insisted on driving him to work and giving him long, steamy goodbye kisses in the car before dropping him off for the day. That had been actually kind of nice.

They tucked into their food, and whenever their conversation drifted away Leorio felt himself thinking more about that night with the orchids, and what he would say. What would he try to say beforehand to test the waters? Maybe he could find another way to play-test the idea that might not freak Kurapika out-

“So, a bit of business…” Kurapika interrupted Leorio’s thoughts. They were lying down now, a second blanket pulled over them, looking up at the weakly sun-filled sky. Leorio turned to look at him and he continued.

“My boss and I were talking, since I’ve built up a really good relationship with her, and I thought it was time that I ask for a bit of a shift in my responsibilities. Her life has also changed a bit ever since she had a baby. She wanted to downsize her bodyguards, but she’s keeping me on, mostly cause she thinks that I’m the least scary for a kid.” Kurapika couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of one of his bigger insecurities ending up being what saved his job. “She lives in the city an hour away, and she wants to keep me on to like… bring the kid to school, pick her up, make sure she’s happy and safe… I’m basically going to be a nanny. Well, a nanny who is packing heat, but still.” He turned to glance sidelong at Leorio. “What do you think?”

Leorio was blinking, trying to stay calm as he processed what Kurapika was saying.

“No more breaking up barfights? No more smuggling jobs? No more car chases?”

“The car chase was once, but yeah… it’s definitely a safer job now. And a lot more regular, no more overnight trips. Or well,” he tried to backpedal just a bit, not wanting to give Leorio the wrong impression. “Like, I’m still under their employment, so I could be called into another job, but honestly, the nannying gig… that seems like her highest priority right now. As long as I keep that kid safe, I think it’ll be pretty smooth sailing.”

Leorio turned to him, eyes over-bright. “But you’ll be safer. One hundred times safer. And you’ll be here.” And he flung his arms around Kurapika, almost knocking over the bowl of fruit salad.

Kurapika yelped a bit in surprise, taken aback by how happy this had made Leorio. He knew Leorio worried about him while he was gone, and that how much they missed each other was mutual, but it still felt satisfying to have this news received so well. Sheepishly he tried to bring up another topic that would make Leorio happy.

“And you know, if I’m going to be here for longer stretches of time… I know our apartment is on lease for the rest of the year, but maybe… we could try renting somewhere with a longer lease? Like a condo, or a townhouse?”

Leorio’s eyes shot up, filled to the brim with excitement. “We could get a yard! We could get a dog!”

Kurapika laughed. “And we’ll finally be able to room Gon, Killua, AND Alluka when they come, rather than only being able to fit one at a time. And we could host! Finally Bisky will meet her match when it comes to throwing dinner parties.”

They passed the rest of their picnic like this, passing back and forth the wishes they had for their new place. Pretty soon Kurapika had started looking up places online, with Leorio noticing, but not wanting to read too much into, the fact that he clicked both “rent” and “buy” in the search.

Well, he had been asking the universe for a sign. With a small fizz of excitement in his chest, he made a mental note to start scoping out jewelry stores this coming week.

 

Still basking in the bliss of their togetherness, they slowly made their way back home, without an ounce of hurry in their steps. By the time they had washed dishes and cleaned up from their lunch, they needed to start getting ready for the mysterious, fancy restaurant Leorio had made reservations at (and only through calling in a favor with the surgeon general at the hospital). Kurapika showered first, as always, since Leorio was in a constant state of having to shave, no matter how recently he had last been shorn. When he came out in his boxers he walked in on Kurapika, half-dressed in lacy stocking and black lingerie, at the speaker putting on music.

“Va-va-voom!” Leorio joked, leaning against the doorway.

“Who’re you meeting dressed like that?”

Kurapika laughed “Oh, just some guy.”

“Some guy? Tell me about him.”

“Oh, he’s tall, dark, dreamy… has a HUGE dick-“

Leorio cackled as Kurapika sat at the small vanity in the corner of their room, starting his make-up.

“Sounds like a winner.”

The music switched to a crooning love song, and Kurapika could see, out of the mirror, Leorio pivot and dramatically start to sing along, his voice off-key and endearing against the soulful main singer

(AN: for full effect, please start playing “Could It Be I’m Falling In Love” by The Spinners)

 

Since I met you I begun to feel so strange  
Every time I speak your name that's funny  
You say that you are so helpless too  
That you don't know what to do  
  


Leorio was swaying his small, boxer clad hips and shimmying his shoulders as he crept up behind a Kurapika who was trying to put on face powder without accidentally laughing and inhaling it.

 

Each night I pray there will never come a day  
When you up and take your love away  
Say you feel the same way too  
And I wonder what it is I feel for you  
  


For this part Leorio came and knelt next to him, pitifully placing his hands on Kurapika’s knees. Kurapika twisted his lips, trying and failing to seem disapproving of this.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

Unperturbed, Leorio flung his arms out and stood behind Kurapika, wrapping his arms around him and belting out the chorus with the song.

  
Could it be I'm falling in love, with you baby!

Could it be I'm falling in love  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
With yoooooooou  
With yoooooooooooou  
With yoooooou  
With yoooooooooooooooou  
  
Kurapika swayed along goodnaturedly, not able to stop himself from indulging Leorio is this dance. Feeling him soften, Leorio picked up Kurapika’s wrists and cajoled him out of his chair, making him dance with him.

 

I don't need all those things that used to bring me joy  
You make me such a happy boy  
And honey you'll always be the only for me  
Meeting you was my destiny  
  
“I have to go put on eyeliner!”

“I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud! We have to communicate through dance instead!”

Leorio put his hand over Kurapika’s back, dipping him.

 

You can be sure I will never let you down  
When you need me I'll be around  
And darling you'll always be  
The only for me  
Heaven made you specially  
  
kurapika, laughing let Leorio twirl him a few times around the room, before wiggling out from his hands.

“C’mon you big goof. We can't be late for Cafe Ooh La La”

“It’s called Bistro Bisou! And fine, I concede.”

Leorio let him sit back down at his mirror, and kept looking at Kurapika’s face focused on his eye makeup, feeling like he could look forever and never get enough.

 

Could it be I'm falling in love, with you baby!

Could it be I'm falling in love  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
With yoooooooou  
With yoooooooooooou  
With yoooooou  
With yoooooooooooooooou  
  


At around eight o’clock they walked into the towering skyscraper that, up on it’s roof had their reservation waiting for them. They were shown to a private table by a huge glass window, the glow of the city sparkling in their eyes.

 

And darling you'll always be  
The only for me  
Heaven made you specially  
  
It was never hard to talk to each other. Both thrown into this fancy world, passing back bites of food and echoing each other’s exclamations, they felt like two school children on a field trip. Leorio kept finding his hand on top of Kurapika’s, sneaking in compliments for how he looked. He really was the most beautiful person Leorio had ever seen. He had been the most beautiful person Leorio had ever seen five years ago… and two years before that, before Leorio even liked him, he knew he was beautiful.

 

Could it be I'm falling in love, with you baby!

Could it be I'm falling in love  
Could it be I'm falling in love  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
  
It was late, and they were still talking, still laughing, still letting themselves be carefree without a worry. The waiter had come by a few times to lightly ask if they needed anything else, but they just smiled and ordered another glass of wine. Kurapika could feel, heavy in his pocket, the small velvet box.

He hadn’t actually planned how to segue into getting down on one knee. Leorio explaining a recent drama at work surrounding a couple of angry residents, a very old patient, and several hundred tongue depressors. It was entertaining, but Kurapika could not really see a clear line between this story and asking Leorio is he wanted to get married.

Finally Leorio looked at his watch. “Oh wow, we’ve been here for more that three hours… we might be officially overstaying our welcome…”

Kurapika shrugged, anxiously tapping his fingers against his pocket. He was running out of time, he couldn’t propose in the parking lot. It had to be here.

“What time is it?”

“11:10… oh 11:11, make a wish.”

“You make a wish. Close your eyes.”

“Why do I need to close my eyes to wish? I feel like we keep adding new rules to wishing.”

“Just do it Leorio!”

“Okay, okay, my eyes are closed. And I know I can’t tell you what my wish is, but let me give you a hint: it’s to do with kissing”

“Keep them closed.”

“What are you doing? When can I open my eyes?”

“Okay… open them.”

 

Leorio takes a second to register what’s happening. His entire body jolts has his heart jumps into his throat, and he can’t keep himself for clapping his hand over his mouth in shock. Without se much of a warning, hot tears spill out of his eyes, but he makes no move to address them. Was this happening? Was Kurapika really here, looking nervous, gently resting on one knee beside him, and biting his lip as he pulled out a small velvet box?

“I didn’t plan what I would say.”

“Oh my god, oh my god…. oh my GOD.”

“”I love you. I like you. I wanna be with you every day. I’ve been wanting to be with you every day for a long time.”

“I…. I’m…. same?”

“I think that every part of you is amazing. You are a doctor through and through, because you loving me took something that I needed fixed, something broken that I couldn’t handle-“ oh god, now Kurapika was crying too- “and you saved me from falling into it. You healed me. I’m never going to be that hurt again, as long as I’m with you. You’ve been my family for so long, I want to make it official.”

He opened up the box, and a small gasp-sob came from Leorio. The ring was perfect.

“Will you marry me?”

There wasn’t even a need to say yes. There was a crying laugh, a flinging of the arms, and a sloppy, hard, happy kiss. They kept laughing and kissing, never wanting to come down from where they were.

“Yes?”

“Of course! You idiot, I was going to ask YOU!”

“Well, you snooze you lose!”

“I didn’t lose! We’re getting married!”

“We are! I’m getting married to you and you’re getting married to me!”

Leorio’s hands tightened on Kurapika’s shoulders. “God, just hearing you say that…! I’m so happy, I love you so much!”

“Thank god we gave them our card ahead of time… put down the tip, we gotta go cause I’m about to make out with with you so hard.”

“Whatever you say, fiancé”

“Wow!”

“Wait, I need to put the ring on!”

“Oh, I forgot. Here, let me.”

A few minutes later they were swinging out of the restaurant, kissing more in the empty elevator down, halfway tempted to just stay there. When they left the building, Kurapika pulled Leorio again behind some bushes, not able to wait the 10 minutes it would take to retrieve their car.

It was ridiculous, there was no need to hurry. They were kissing now, but they had the whole rest of their lives together. They both were sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 1. My overwhelming thought as I write this fic has been “god i wish I was dating Leorio.” That thought has not wavered, if anything it’s just gotten more powerful, I love that man.  
> 2\. So ends my first multi-chapter fic! Thank you for reading, for commenting, for kudos-ing, and appreciating this mini-project that has been bringing me a lot of joy while i’ve been going through a lot of life changes (all good! But still stressful haha) i really never have written anything this long before, and it makes me excited to write more!  
> Special shout outs to a lot of my irl friends who have honestly been the three ppl on the patio to me blasting music from my balcony: Avery, Waalkr, and Isaac, thanks for reading and talking me up through writing this!
> 
> It might be weird that i’m getting so tender on a nsfw bdsm-adjacent shipping fanfic, but guess what! In case you haven’t noticed, I'm weird. I’m a weirdo. I don't fit in. And I don't want to fit in. Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on? That's weird.
> 
> Love ya’ll, stay tuned for maybe more hxh fic soon!


End file.
